College
by etafeen
Summary: Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Jenny all go to college at Stanford, follow their adventures. NALEYPEYTON
1. Default Chapter

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke are all heading off to college. They decided to attend Stanford University. Everyone was shocked when they made their announcements. Haley had the grades so it wasn't such a shock but everyone was confused when Brooke decided to attend. Everyone wondered how the known "party" girl had gotten in. The truth was, although Brooke loved to party she also got all her work done and had great SAT scores, she just didn't let everyone know. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were all given scholarships for basketball. The previous year Stanford had only lost one game during the regular season and won the pac-10 conference.

Their parents were not too happy the kids were going all the way across the country but figured since the entire gang was going together. School started in a week but everyone was headed out early to move in and buy stuff for their dorms.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were living together in a triple where as Nathan, Lucas, and Jake had gotten a suite because the athletes were given suites, so all the basketball players could live on the same floor.

Haley was not married to Nathan, that never happened but they were seriously dating. Peyton and Lucas had kinda danced around the issue and at the moment they were good friends, but both wanted more. Jake had Jenny to worry about but he did get lonely at night. Brooke didn't really care about a relationship, she was looking forward to just hanging out in college, getting an education and also partying.

The girls and guys located their dorm rooms after they checked in. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were living in Cedar where as Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were living in Ivy. Luckily these dorms are right next to each other so they would always see each other.

Haley was shocked to see how much stuff both Peyton and Brooke brought, she was afraid of how everything was going to fit. One thing she realized is that they dorm would never be boring there would always be artwork on the walls that Peyton painted and the floor and closets would be covered in Brooke's clothing that everyone also borrowed. This should be interesting she thought.

Since the guys had less stuff to unpack they were done before the girls and decided to see what the girls were doing. They walked into the room to find it completely messed up with clothes and makeup everywhere. Lucas stood there shocked "Are there even girls in here?"

Brooke peaked out from the closet, Haley was lying on her bed under a pile of sheets and comforters, and Peyton walked in from the bathroom.

_Tell me what you think, I need reviews!_


	2. A meeting, their first night

The girls were finally all settled in. They had arranged everything, with the help of the boys so that most of their things fit. Haley moved some of her clothes to Nathan's considering she would be spending a lot of time over there. This left more closet space for Peyton and Brooke.

After everyone was done moving they decided it would be a good idea meet some of the other people on the floor. The floors were single gender. Haley and Nathan decided to go knock on a random door on her floor to meet people. When the door opened there was a gorgeous blonde staying in the doorway. "Hello"

Haley was shocked to see how gorgeous she was. " Hi, my name is Haley, and this is (point to Nathan)…."

"Nathan, yes I know, I am a big basketball fan. I was so excited to read that I was going to the same school as the famous Scott brothers"

Haley was not that excited that this beautiful women not only was gorgeous but also loved basketball and followed it. "Well, Nathan and I were going around introducing ourselves to everyone on this floor trying to get to know people. My room number is 314, my roommates Brooke and Peyton, they are not here right now"

"Ok, so you live on the other side of the hall. My name is Tara. So are you, Nathan, going to be visiting the floor a lot? Do you know where the other Scott brother is."

Nathan could notice how Haley was beginning to become uncomfortable. He loved the feeling that she could get jealous. When Haley loved, she loved with all her heart and he loved that about her. "Actually I doubt I will be hanging out a ton here, most likely Haley will be hanging out in my room more, I have a suite and a bigger bed so it will be easier to sleep in my room."

Tara got the hint and decided to ease off a little. "Well, it was nice meeting you, I should get back to unpacking, my roommate still has not shown up yet."

"Maybe you will get lucky and not get a roommate" Haley was glad that the conversation was over.

Nathan and Haley decided to return back to Haley's room. When they got back they noticed that Jenny and Jake were lying on Haley's bed playing while Peyton and Lucas were no where to be found. Brooke came back into the room from the bathroom. "I can't believe we are going to be shower in there for a year, I have no idea how I am going to live through that." Brooke was shocked to find out how small the showers actually were, and how few there were for an all girls floor.

"Well we just introduced ourselves to one of our neighbors, and she was definitely interested in Nathan."

Brooke starting laughing

"What's so funny" Nathan pretended to pout

"Someone being attracted to you, we are all still wondering whats wrong with Haley" Brooke tried to say that last statement with a straight face but it didn't happen.

"Very funny"

Peyton and Lucas finally got back to the dorms, no one knew where they had been and neither one of them volunteered the information. By that time it was late at night so they all decided to get some food. Their RA had mentioned this great pizza place downtown, _Pizza My Heart_, so they all headed down there.

While eating dinner there Jake noticed that Jenny was tired. He decided to head back to the suite. He knew it would be a long night. Jenny was bad at getting adjusted to new places, and Jake knew it would not be quiet in the halls, especially living in the dorms, on the basketball floor. He had no idea how he was going to handle that. It had taken him the longest to decide to attend Stanford. He loved the idea of going and knew he was going to get a great education, but he was afraid to move Jenny and also he knew it was going to be crazy and loud. His parents had finally convinced him that this was something he needed to do, for both himself and also Jenny. He had set up the crib and everything, he put her to bed hoping it would stay quiet. After taking care of her all day and moving in, he was exhausted.

Jake put his head down and feel asleep quickly. He awoke a few hours later, to a loud knocking. He opened the door and say Haley standing there. Jake just quickly let her in, not asking any questions.

Haley walked into Nathan's room and laid down on the bed waking him up. Nathan turned over to find Haley lying there. "As much as I love you coming here at night, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I cant sleep, Peyton is snoring and Brooke talks in her sleep"

Nathan started laughing. "Aren't you glad you have a loving boyfriend who does not mind sharing his bed"

"Oh you know you would share you bed with anyone that came in"

"Shut up" Nathan hit her softly with a pillow. Nathan rolled over and started to fall asleep again.

"Your going to bed?"

"Hales as much as I love you, tonight is a nice that I need to sleep, we start practice tomorrow morning and I am super tired from helping you move all your stuff into your room" Nathan gave Haley a good night kiss and both of them fell asleep shortly after with smiles on their faces.

_Please Review…. There is a small mystery if anyone picked up on it. The whole Peyton and Lucas thing? What is going on with them?_


	3. The Next morning

The next morning

Nathan rolls of the next morning to turn off his alarm clock. He glances down and noticed Haley sleeping there. He loved the sight of her sleeping, she looked so peaceful. He can not believe that he just spent his first night in college. It felt just normal. He turned off the alarm clock and decided to take a shower. He was trying to be quick not to wake up Haley, Jake, Jenny, or Lucas, he figured all of them were sleeping. Nathan was the only one that liked waking up early and going for a jog, I guess you could chalk that up to all the times Dan made him wake up and go for a run. Nathan gets in the shower, realizing the college showers are not like at home, he took a quick one. When he got back, donning just a towel, he noticed Haley was up.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"No, I just woke up a few minutes ago, but I do like waking up to this lovely sight" Haley was refering to Nathan standing there in a towel.

With that Nathan leaned in and gave Haley a kiss. From there they started making out. A few hours later after Nathan and Haley finally emerged from Nathan's room they saw Jake and Jenny sitting in the kitchen. Jake was trying to feed Jenny but it wasn't going so well.

"Well finally the two of you emerge from your room" Jake gave them a nice grin

"Well, aren't we smug. It looks as if someone is having troubling getting food in their daughter" Haley and Nathan started writing

"If you can do better, give it a try"

Haley took the spoon from Jake and began feeding Jenny. It was going perfectly and Jake was shocked.

"I have been trying for about an hour to get her to eat, how did you do that?"

"You have to remember that I have had a lot of practice with siblings and also with my nieces and nephews."

While this was all going on Nathan realized that Lucas was not there.

"Jake is Luke still asleep, I know that boy loves to sleep, but come on, it is late already"

"Actually I checked his room and he was not in there."

"Hmm I wonder where he could be?"

Haley thought about it for a minute…. "Maybe he is our running or something"

No one could figure out where Lucas was but they kind of forgot about it once they realized how hungry they were. Since Jenny was now done being bed, the four of them head out to get some breakfast in their dorms.

When they got their food they were looking for a place to sit and they noticed Brooke there already eating, but with a guy they didn't know.

"Well it looks like Brooke has been social, already finding a new guy maybe we should warn him" Nathan started laughing.

Haley gave him a punch in the stomach. "Maybe we should just go over there and say hi, see who this new guy is"

They all walked over and finally Brooke noticed them. "Matt, this is Nathan, Haley, Jake, and of course little Jenny" "You guys this is Matt, I met him last night when I was downtown, he called me later last night". "Matt these are the people I was telling you about, I went to highschool with them, the only two missing are Peyton and Lucas"

They all sat down together and were eating and chatting.

In the library Peyton and Lucas were bent over a book. They were preparing a surprise for Nathan and Haley, but no one else knew. This is where the two had been sneaking off to. They were planning on putting together a storybook for Nathan and Haley filled with pictures, drawings by Peyton, and of course the story. They figured it would be a perfect anniversary gift and also it would be something to give their children when they finally did have children.

_Remember to review_


	4. The Beginning of something new

Matt needs to go finish helping his roommate unpack so it leaves just Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Jake and Jenny sitting at the table finishing breakfast. Nathan was the first to speak. "Can you believe we already spent our first college night here, no partying or anything"

Brooke started laughing "I know, we must be growing up, but not that quickly cause Matt just told me of this great party the swim team is throwing tonight and apparently their parties are suppose to be really good"

Everyone started laughing, of course Brooke Davis would be the first to find out about parties.

Finally Haley brought up the subject that no one had mentioned but she could tell they were dying to… where were their other two friends. "Does anyone know where Luke and Peyt are?"

"I have no idea, when I woke up this morning they were gone, Peyton didn't even leave a note or anything"

"That was the same with us" Nathan was started to get a little concerned and also curious. "Hmm both of them disappearing I have a feeling there are together doing something"

"But what?" Haley was wondering

"I have no idea, have they mentioned something to anyone" Jake was trying to figure it out

Peyton and Lucas had not told anyone about their little gift yet.

" I hope whatever they are doing they are being safe" Brooke gave her always mischievous smile

"Brooke, that is not an imagine I need in my mind thank you very much, my brother and my ex-girlfriend"

"Well what else would they be doing?"

As much as Haley didn't want to talk about Lucas and Peyton together in a "physical" way, she knew that most likely that is what they were doing. "You know what, I am happy for them, I know that Lucas was really into her, I hope that they are enjoying themselves"

Lucas and Peyton had decided to go explore the campus a little bit since it was a gorgeous California day. They took a walk around campus and head out to the quad, there they noticed many couples walking together. Each thinking to themselves they would love to have that with the other person, but not wanting to push it. Lucas and Peyton had been together shortly in highschool, but in thei hearts they knew they were meant to be together. Neither one of them had dated in awhile nor did they want to date anyone else. They were more afraid of pressuring the other one.

They decided to walk around some more and came to grassy area where some people were sitting. They went over to get some food and then sat back down. They began to talk and chat around and were joking in their normal manner. Peyton started the whole thing when she began tickling Lucas to get him to laugh, soon he was attacking her and they were both lying on, Lucas on top of Peyton. The next thing you know both are leaning in for the kiss. A long kiss then came. As soon as they broke away both their minds were spinning around the idea, what did this mean?

"Peyton… Im sorry, its just that"

"No explanation needed, I understand exactly where you are coming from. I have been waiting for awhile for this, I just didn't want to say anything to make you feel uncomfortable"

Lucas got a big smile on his face and leaned in for another kiss. They two of them were in bliss. They spent the rest of the day wandering around, completely unaware of anything going on around them. They didn't evenr think or realize that their friends were probably talking about them, where the two of them went off to. All each of them could think about was _wow we are finally together, this is actually going to happen this time, and work out!_

See I couldn't leave the Peyton and Lucas fans, with just them making a surprise, it wouldn't work, I need more!

**Please review, the reviews keep me going, if I don't get any I wont write anymore**


	5. the first practice

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake had their first basketball practice that day. They realized from the beginning of the practice that college basketball is a lot different than highschool basketball, they were no long the stars of their basketball team. They were all sore and limping after practice was over. The boys decided to surprise the girls and take them to dinner somewhere. When they got to the girls dorm room they noticed the girls were involved in their normal "girl talk". The boys stood there for a moment before saying anything.

Finally they decided to interrupt … "Well well well, look who we have here"

Haley turned out. "Well how was the first day of practices?"

"Hell, coach had us running sprints almost the entire practice"

"poor babies, is there anything we can do" Peyton had a big smile on her face and was trying to keep from laughing

"Very funny, it was hell, you should try our practices one day, then you wont be complaining"

Brooke decided to interrupt. "Has anyone thought of dinner I am starving"

Everyone else was hungry as well, they just were not sure what to do for dinner, they did not want to eat I the dorm dinning room, and they didn't know where good food places were since they just moved here. Haley came up with a good solution. "How about us girls spoil you three boys who have had such a hard day"

The guys were not complaining at all. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton ran out to Andronico's, the local grocery store, and bought stuff they would need to make dinner. They all went back to the boys' suite since they had a kitchen.

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke decided to cook them a delicious meal of pasta, salad, and a secret desert. Well they weren't all cooking, only Peyton actually knew how to cook well.

While Peyton was cooking, Haley and Nathan were hanging out in Nathan's room just relaxing and talking. Haley was helping Nathan ice his ankle, it still bothered him from time to time from an old highschool injury. Haley loved some of these times with Nathan, just sitting there, even if it is in silence, just sitting there being near each other.

Jake was playing with Jenny in the "living room". Jenny was spoiled, that girl got all the toys that she always wanted, she had so many uncles and aunts that she was always getting presents. Brooke decided to go over and play with Jake and Jenny. She loved that girl, she was always cute.

Peyton was starting to cook the sauce, of course it had to be homemade. After living almost by herself for some long she learned how to cook and make delicious food, after getting sick of ordering takeout.

"She is slaving over a hot stove just for me" Lucas came up behind Peyton

"Very funny! Here try this" Peyton holds a spoon up to Lucas's mouth

"Delicious, I never knew you were such a good cook"

"Well I practiced a ton"

Peyton and Lucas were laughing in the kitchen when Nathan and Haley came in. Nathan had taken a shower so he didn't look so sweaty.

Haley stopped before entering the kitchen and started to whisper to Nathan. "What is going on with Lucas and Peyton?"

"I have no idea, Hales, I mean I knew they were good friends, but the 2 of them seem to be disappearing together a lot lately"

"I wonder if there is anything going on between the two of them?"

"I would love there something to be going on, I think they make a good couple" Haley always knew that Peyton and Lucas belonged together.


	6. a relationship uncovered

Peyton had finally finished cooking dinner and everyone was sitting around the table eating. No one had ever realized how good of a cook Peyton actually was.

"Peyt, you are going to be cooking us a lot of meals in the next year" Nathan was happy to have home cooked meals again

"What makes you think I am going to do doing that?" Peyton replied laughing

"I have a feeling you are going to be spending a lot of time around this place" Nathan gave Peyton a sly smile

The only people who picked up on the subtle message were Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Lucas. Lucas and Peyton looked at each other, they were not sure what to say. They had just started this new relationship and they were not sure if they wanted everyone to know.

"Fine keep quiet you two" Haley wanted information out of them, she didn't like the fact that two of her really good friends were not spilling any details about their relationship

After awhile Nathan and Haley went back to Nathan's room to watch a movie. They had started movie nights in highschool, giving them a chance to be together (alone) and doing something both of them enjoy, watching movies. Tonight they decided on _Sweet Home Alabama_, although Nathan hates romantic chic flicks he wanted to humor Haley, she loved them, crying always at the end.

While they were watching their movie Peyton and Lucas were cleaning up. "How nice of everyone to leave the dishes to us, especially after you made dinner" Lucas was complaining, he hated washing dishes

"You really hate washing dishes don't you?" Peyton was laughing, this was definitely something she did not know about Lucas

"Yes I hate washing dishes for sure, I try to avoid it as much as possible. My mom use to make me wash dishes when I was little "

"Poor baby" Peyton could not keep a straight face

"What its not funny at all, I have been scared for life" Lucas knew he was being dramatic but he loved it. Well more actually he just loved being with Peyton.

Lucas was really happy that everything was working out between the two, well mostly that anything started at all between the two. He had had feelings for her since right before graduation, never sure if he should make a move, not sure how Peyton had felt. There had been a weight lifted off of his shoulders, he was glad that she felt that same things back.

As Lucas was pondering what was going on with him and Peyton, Peyton was thinking about the same thing as well. She couldn't imagine that this was actually happening. She had been thinking about it a lot lately, after everything the two of them had been through, could it actually work this time. I mean they were in a new state, in a new phase of their life, Her and Brooke were friends again. Everything was moving well, at a good speed. They had no idea who knew abut their relationship. Peyton had an idea that Nathan and Haley knew about it, or at leas were thinking that something was going down because of that little comment made at dinner tonight.

Finally the dishes were done. "So, now got anything else exciting planned for tonight?" Peyton never had any idea what was coming next when it came to Lucas.

"Well I was thinking, I have a room all to myself, some tv in there, relaxing, listening to some music"

Peyton thought that sounded like a great idea. They made their way over to Lucas's room. On their way over their noticed that Brooke was reading a story to Jenny while Jake was just sitting there watching the two of them. "Do you have any idea what is going on with Brooke and Jake? They seem to be getting really close lately" Peyton's mind was now in overdrive thinking about this new relationship

"I have no idea what is going on, to be honest I haven't really noticed, I have had some other things on my mind." With that Lucas put his arm around Peyton and lead her into his room.

They both sat on the bed and Lucas turned on the TV. They were not sure what to watch so they decided to flip through the channels, finally settling on watching _Real World _on MTV. They figured it was something light to watch that they didn't have to think about. As they began to watch it Peyton started snuggling closer into Lucas.

Lucas decided to play a little trick on Peyton, he started tickling her, knowing how ticklish she really was. She started laughing and squirming. "Not fair, I cant fight back"

Pinning Peyton down on the bed "I know that is the reason why I love it" Lucas started laughing.

All of a sudden Lucas stopped tickling Peyton. "Finally giving me some time to breathe"

"Nope, no time to breathe at all" With that Lucas leaned down and started kissing Peyton. With that a full blow make-out session started.

Nathan and Haley had finished watching the movie and decided they wanted something to eat. They walked into the kitchen looking for everyone and for some food. They noticed that Brooke, Jake, Jenny, Lucas, and Peyton were not there.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Haley was shocked, she figured they would at least be considerate and tell them that they were leaving

"Maybe we should go looking for them" Nathan was joking though

Haley hit him lightly "What, I do think we should go look for them"

"Babe, I am sure they are doing better things with their time"

Nathan led Haley back into his room.

Haley was still pondering aobut it "I still think we should at least call"

"Hales, I can pretty much tell you where Lucas and Peyton are, if they arent there, for sure they are together"

Haley decided to let it go for awhile. She still couldn't believe that Lucas and Peyton were together again. "I cant believe that Lucas and Peyton are going at it again. I am afraid to see what it turns out like this time"

"Hales be positive, you never know maybe it is going to be great for them"

"I know, I am just mad that neither one of them has told us, we are their family, literally" Haley put on a pretend face.

Nathan could never say no to the face. "Fine you got me, lets go see where they are, we will make sure they are ok"

Nathan and Haley knock on Lucas's door. There was no answer. "Well either they are gone or they are busy doing something else"

"Nate I don't want to think about that" Haley really didn't want to think of her two friends doing anything more than kissing, she was not sure if she was ok with that.

Haley was getting fed up, she decided to open the door, it was not locked so she figured it was ok to enter. As Haley and Nathan walked in, they turned on the lights and saw that Lucas and Peyton were making out. Neither had noticed that Nathan and Haley had walked in, they were that into it.

Nathan cleared his throat and Peyton looked up. "What the hell are you two doing in here?"

With that Lucas turned out. Haley and Nathan were shocked to see how into it they actually were, these two didn't seem like they were just fooling around. Haley could see it in their eyes, The love they had. Nathan was just standing there watching, he was shocked to see his ex girlfriend and his brother making out, both without shirts on. I mean it wasn't as if he didn't expect it or anything he was just shocked to actually see it.

Haley tried to drag Nathan out of the room, but he wasn't moving for a while. Finally she got him out, and shut the door.

Lucas and Peyton started laughing" Well that was weird" Lucas said

"I guess we should get use to it, I mean I am guessing this will happen more often, either it is you room, which is a single, or mine that I share with Haley and Brooke" "I mean that is fi you want it to happen more than once"

Peyton was trying to hint at something, wondering where their relationship was going to go. Lucas got the hint"

'Babe, I want this to last forever"

Peyton smiled, with that they snuggled in and went to bed. Both sleeping extremely well throughout the night.


	7. A Reassurance

The next morning Nathan and Haley woke up early to go register for classes and get their books. They woke up, showered and went to go eat breakfast. Both of them noticed that the suite was really quiet. They knew that Jake had taken Jenny out to show her the new place she would be living.

Jake took Jenny all around the campus showing her the big buildings and the green grass. They then decided to venture off campus. They went for a nice long walk in a neighborhood in Palo Alto. Jake was looking around at the houses noticing how night they are. Seeing how kids were playing outsides since school had not started yet. He wanted that for Jenny, to live in a nice house in a neighborhood where there were tons of kids, with a mother and father. With that Jake's mind began to wander to Brooke. What was going on with the two of them? He was not sure. They got along really well, were they just good friends? He wasn't sure he felt something that was more than friends. He would love to start a new relationship, but at the same time he was scared. He had not had a relationship since Nikki and everyone knew how well that turned out. Jake was snapped out of his day dream when he heard his cell phone ringing. He looked down at the caller ID and noticed it was Brooke. How funny, the same person he was thinking of.

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey Jake, where are you? I figured that I could take Jenny off your hands for a little while, incase you need to buy book or register for classes."

"I actually do need to do both, at the moment we are not on campus, I took Jenny for a walk but we should be back in a little while, it would be a great help if you could watch her. But have you registered for classes already? I don't want to take you away from your college stuff"

"No, I already registered this morning, I actually woke up early, maybe it was the fact that neither of my room mates were sleeping in my room last night"

Jake started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just that fact that for the first time both Haley and Peyton have relationships but you don't"

"Very funny Jake, and no one knows what is going on with Peyton and Lucas, they are being very secretive, I am not liking it"

With that Jake and Brooke signed off. Jake promising to call when he got back to the dorms.

Jake spent some more time walking around thinking about the conversation he just had with Brooke. The fact that she could call him to do him a favor makes he think there is more going on than just friends. Jake decided that we should figure out what was going on.

As Jake was thinking about relationships Nathan and Haley were trying to register for classes. As they were walking over there Nathan kept getting looks from girls. I guess the girls knew who he was, part of the Scott brother basketball team. Nathan ignored the looks, but they couldn't help to get to Haley. In highschool girls loved Nathan, but Haley knew that Nathan was hers and no one would try and take that away, college was a different story.

Nathan noticed that Haley was acting strangely. "Hales, what's wrong?"

Haley was not sure what to tell Nathan, they had never had this problem before. "Nothing is wrong"

"Hales, as much as you are good at many things, lying is one thing you aren't so good at"

"Fine, you really want to know. I am worried about us. In highschool girls wanted you but they knew we were together and no one wanted to break that apart, college is a different story"

"Haley, look at me" Nathan turned Haley so that she was looking him in his eyes. "I love you. I will always love you. No other girl is going to change that. People could throw themselves at me and it wouldn't change anything at all."

Haley got a big smile on her face. With that she kissed Nathan. For now at least she was reassured.


	8. the new girl

Peyton and Lucas finally made it out of bed late that afternoon. They decided to go get some lunch on campus and then register for classes. As they were registering for classes they looked around at all their new classmates. Neither could believe they were actually in college. They both had registered for classes, with Lucas taking a lot of english classes and Peyton having a few art classes. They registered so they would have at least one class together. After registering they made their way back to Peyton's room. Peyton still had to change since she did not bring any changes of clothes to Lucas's dorm the other night. She was not planning on spending the night.

Peyton still could not believe that this was happening. They walked into her room and saw that no one was there.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Peyton figured that at least one person would be in their room.

"My guess is that Nathan and Haley are together, doing whatever they do and I am sure Brooke is somewhere with Jake"

Peyton looked around and saw a note from Brooke sitting on her bed

The note said _Peyt and Hales I am babysitting Jenny, call my cell if you need me_

"Brooke is babysitting Jenny"

"Have you noticed how close Brooke and Jake have gotten? It seems as if they are always together or that Brooke is always doing something for Jake."

"I know, I wonder what is going on between the two. But hey I am happy for them, everyone should be happy, and if they make each other happy good for them"

Both Peyton and Lucas were smiling.

As Peyton was finding clothes to change into their was a knock on the door.

"Luke can you get that?"

Lucas opened the door to find a girl they did not know standing there

"Hello" Lucas was confused as to who this was

"Hi, my name is Angela, I just moved in on the floor and thought I would introduce myself to my neighbors, I live right next door"

Angela was mesmorized by Lucas. She knew who he was since his pictures were everywhere advertizing basketball games. "I thought this was an all girls floor"

"Oh it is, mywell Peyton, here lives in this room" "Peyt, someone is here for you"

Peyton pops her head out and sees who it is. She is confused… "did you just move in?"

"Yeah, my name is Angela, I was just meeting Lucas Scott here"

"Well I am Peyton, and my two other room mates, Haley and Brooke are out somewhere, they may be back later, who knows, they are probably at the boys suite"

"Wait, are you guys friends with Nathan Scott and Jake Jagelaski?" Angela could not believe it

"Yea, in fact Nathan is actually my brother and Jake and I have been friends since freshmen year" "Actually my best friend is dating Nathan"

Angela was shocked, it was just her luck she finds people that knows these hot basketball players and then she finds out that Nathan is dating someone and Lucas is at least extremely friendly with that girl Peyton. Angela thought maybe she could get Jake.

"Well if you ever bring them by let me know I would love to meet them. I love basketball"

"I am sure you do" Peyton is laughing as she shuts her door

"Whats so funny?" Lucas is a little confused

"That girl, angela, she wants either you, Nathan, or Jake"

"Well she cant have me, nathan is already with Hales, so I guess we need to warn Jake"

"Well as far as I am noticing, Jake might be taken as well"

Peyton and Lucas decided just to hang out for awhile longer in her room. Enjoy some quality time together, or as it turns out like usual they were making out. Nathan and Haley decided to head back to Haley's room so they could relax as well before dinner.


	9. secrets revealed

Peyton and Lucas met Nathan and Haley for dinner that night. They decided to eat at a restaurant near campus. After they were seated Haley brought up the subject she had been wanting to discuss for a few days.

"So, you two, explanation please" Haley said pointing to Peyton and Lucas. As she said that Nathan kicked her under the table "Ouch, what was that for?"

"I thought you promised not to bug them about this" Nathan said giving Haley that look.

Peyton started laughing "Its ok Nate, I guess we better talk about it. It has to happen sooner or later, why not sooner" Peyton gives Lucas a look saying that she hopes it is ok. Lucas just gives her the look back saying, you know what you got yourself into.

"So… what do you want to know" Peyton was not sure where to start

"Everything" said a very eager Haley, she had been waiting for the details forever

"Well, all I can really tell you is that as you guessed we are dating and actually happy. At least for me this was a long time coming, I had been thinking about Lucas a lot around graduation, and I guess with us all moving to California and starting a new chapter it was a perfect time to explore the relationship again. Other than that I am not sure what to tell you"

These were not the details that Haley wanted, and everyone knew that. The thing was Lucas and Peyton had agreed to keep the details secret, they didn't want this to be ruined by anyone.

"So that is it, we are together now" Lucas was hoping that this would close the conversation, but he knew Haley would not let go

"Nice try Luke, but you aren't going to get me to go away that quickly. I want more details and you know what I want"

Nathan tried to also put a stop to this, he knew that his brother didn't want to discuss it. "Hales remember when we first got together we didn't want everyone to know everything"

"Yes I remember that, but this is Luke and Peyt we are talking about, they are your brother and ex girlfriend and two of my best friends. We deserve to know"

Everyone realized that Haley was not going to let the subject go, they just didn't know how to attempt to talk about it. Then Peyton had a great idea. "Hales how about a girly night tonight? I am sure there is a basketball game on for the boys to watch or they will do something else, they could always entertain themselves"

Haley was excited, she knew what this meant, she was going to get details. The only person not extremely excited was Lucas, he wanted to spend the night with Peyton again, she just made him so happy.

After dinner was over the girls headed back to their room and the boys went back to their suite.

"Hales do you realize this is going to be the first night both of us have slept here at the same time"

"I know it is strange, I mean either I or both of us are at the boys'. I wonder where Brooke is?"

"My guess is, wherever Jake is, that is where Brooke is. It is so strange to think of them together"

"OK, so enough with Brooke and Jake I want to know details" Haley could not wait any longer

Peyton decided to finally give in and cave, she would not tell all the details but at least some to get Haley off her back. "Hales why do you want to know so badly?"

"Cause I have been waiting for this forever, and now that it is happening I am super excited"

"ok, so officially we are together, no open dating or anything like that. Hopefully for me that will be it, I don't know, I am excited to be with him he makes me happy"

"Not those details Peyton"

"Fine, I feel weird sharing them though since you are such good friends with Lucas"

"How about we make a deal, I will share stuff about Nathan and I, and you share bout Lucas and you"

"Nice try hales, but I already know about you and nathan, you are a little late for that"

"Not all the details you don't"

"How could you, you have been holding back" Peyton said shocked

"Now you want to know, see you are in the same shoes as me"

"Fine I will give you details, yes we have slept together, last night was our first night together since we have been back together. It was something that I never thought would be possibly. How is it that Lucas always makes things romantic? We had not even talked about it or anything, but I came back from working out to find a red rose on my bed with a note on it. It told me to relax and that dinner would be served to me in bed later that night around 9. I decided to take a little nap since I was so tired. When I woke up I saw Luke just sitting there watching me. Enough details?"

"How cute, I cant believe you guys had sex already, I am super excited though, I hope this works out, how funny would that be, my two best friends get married"

"Lets not jump ahead. So what details do you have to share with me?"

"Well you figured that Nathan and I havent slept together right?"

"yea"

"That is where you are wrong"

"What, I thought you were going to wait till marriage"

"I wanted to wait till marriage or till when I found the person I would marry, which I know will be Nathan"

"Wait when did you sleep together, don't tell me it was prom"

"No it wasn't prom, it was actually grad night, after we all went our separate ways we were together at the beach house after everyone left and we decided to go sit out in the sand. I was sad that it was all coming to an end so we were just sitting there snuggling and then we started talking and essentially Nathan gave me a promise ring. He didn't pressure me at all, it was my choice and he wasn't so sure about it, but knowing Nathan he gave in, and that was it. We decided not to tell too many people till the time was right, but it never felt like the right time at all"

"I cant believe you held out on me. How about from now on, when we have big news we tell each other no matter what"

"I completely agree" Haley was excited that she now knew where Peyton and Lucas stood.

The girls decided that they had left the boys alone for too long and were afraid of the danger they were going to get themselves into. They made their way back to the suite where they found the boys eating chips and playing videogames.

Haley was the first person to bring up Jake and Brooke. "Do you guys know where they are, we just figured they would be together"

Together Nathan and Lucas pointed towards Jake's room, Peyton and Haley went over and peaked in, they saw Jake and Brooke sleeping, Jake's arm around Brooke, both of them in their clothes with Jenny inbetween them. It was a perfect picture.


	10. the bet

The next morning everyone wakes up to the smell of bacon cooking and a variety of other breakfast foods. In the kitchen they find Haley cooking breakfast for everyone.

"well isnt this a surprise, Haley cooking for everyone else" Nathan knew how good of a cook Haley was, she just never liked to cook.

"Well I am glad that you cooked breakfast cause I am starving" Lucas started to dig in before noticing Haley's look. "Fine I will wait"

They all waited until everyone was ready to eat. It was strange that everyone had spent the night in the suite. Nathan was the first to notice

"I don't even know why the girls got their own dorm, they are always spending time and sleeping here"

Everyone started laughing, well mostly the guys but the girls were not too happy. "You arent going to be thinking that when we stop spending time here, just you wait" Peyton knew the threat would not hold that much strength cause no one could spend the night alone.

Everyone was eating breakfast and when they finished the guys did the dishes, while that was happening the girls held a "mini" conference.

"The boys think they are so sure of us, I saw we throw them a little curve ball. Stop spending the night, we will not talk or see them for an entire day, we will see how soon it takes before they are calling and trying to see us" Haley was excited about this plan. Peyton and Brooke agreed to the plan. Peyton knew that Lucas would not last that long, Haley agreed the same thing with Nathan. Brooke was the only one who was not sure. She had just started seeing Jake, if you could even call it that.

"I am a little worried, Jake and I are so new" Brooke was nervous

"Don't worry, trust me the boys can not last a day" Peyton was laughing already

The girls decided to start today and headed back to their dorm room

The girls head back to their dorm room and started figuring out what they would need for their first day of actual classes which begin tomorrow. After getting stuff ready, which meant picking out clothes their room looked like a tornado hit it. All three girls where exhausted. They decided to spend some down time. Peyton was drawing on her bed, Haley was singing and playing the guitar, and Brooke was looking at magazines. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was the boys they started laughing and opened the door only to find Angela standing there.

Peyton was the one to open the door. "Hey Angela, how are you?"

"Im good, just bored and figured I would stop by, introduce myself to your other room mates"

Peyton knew that was not the real reason why she stoped by, but Peyton decided to humor Angela. "Well this is Brooke and Haley" she pointed to each other them.

"What are you up to?" Angela was curious

"Nothing, we were just relaxing before the hectic life of college starts tomorrow."

"Are you guys alone? Where is Lucas?"

"Lucas is in his suite along with Haley's boyfriend Nathan and Brooke's boyfriend Jake" Peyton made sure to put an emphasizes on the fact that they had boyfriends.

"Oh, I was just wondering cause I wanted to play basketball and I wanted to know if they wanted to shoot around"

Haley decided to chime in. "yeah I am pretty sure the boys are busy today, I know that they have practice and then they will probably want dinner and relax for awhile."

Angela finally left. The girls were shocked. They knew that people would be interested in their boys, I mean they were in highschool and now these three basketball players were some of the best in the country and everyone wanted them. Haley knew how Nathan felt about her, but she always had her doubts, most of them time she kept them hidden though. She still had never understood why Nathan had chosen her. She was not like Peyt, his ex girlfriend, she was not athletic, they did not have to much in common. She understood why Luke and Peyton were together, they were a perfect match. Little did she know that Peyton had her doubts as well about Lucas and the girls. She wanted their relationship to work so badly, that she hoped nothing would ruin it at all. Brooke, the one with the newest relationship had the least amount of doubts. She figured that Jake doesn't get out that mcuh anyways with having Jenny to begin with and also she knew that Jake was glad to have gotten with Brooke. She also always had the philosophy that whatever is meant to happen will.

The girls decided to order in some pizza for dinner. In the middle of them sitting around watching tv, eating pizza, and chatting Haley's cell phone goes off. She answers it.  
"hello"

On the other line is Nathan. "What are you up to babe? Do you want to get some dinner"

"I am actually eating with the girls right now. I think I am going to spend the night here tonight, since it is the first day of classes tomorrow I want to get a good night's sleep"

Nathan was not sure what to say, he was kinda confused about what is going on, but decided to just leave it. He didn't want to start a fight or anything at all.

Haley started laughing hysterically. She could not believe that Nathan had only lasted a few hours.

The girls decided to get ready for bed. All of a sudden Peyton's cell phone went off. She answered it. "Hi"

"hey peyt, what are you up to"

She mouthed that it was Lucas to the two other girls. They all started laughing.

Lucas was confused "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh it is just a joke between Hales, Brooke, and myself"

"Ok, I was wondering what you were up to"

"I was just getting ready for bed"

"Would that mean you are coming over in a few minutes?" Lucas was hoping the answer was yes. He loved going to bed and waking up next to her. He even loved snuggling with her every night

"Actually I was thinking of spending the night here, since tomorrow is the first day of school"

Lucas thought it was funny that Haley said that same thing to Nathan, but then again the girls were at most times inseperable.


	11. the answers

The next day as classes had started the boys still had not seen the girls. It had been almost 24 hours, they had no idea what was going on. They knew the girls wanted a good nights sleep but why not call them the next morning? The thing was Jake knew the reason why. Brooke had called him last night to fill him in on what was going on. He promised not to tell the guys though what was going on.

Peyton's first class was with Nathan. They were both taking english together. Peyton arrived first and Nathan sat down next to her. His plan was to pester her why Haley had not called. He started to ask. "Peyt, is Haley mad at me?"

Peyton did not have time to answer, the professor started talking. I just wanted to start off the year saying how excited I am. This class should be great. The professor handed out the syllabus. After that he brought it to the entire attention of the class that they had a basketball star in their class.

"As you may know there has been tons of hype around campus about the new basketball season and especially the Scott brothers. We are lucky to have one of those Scott brothers in our class, Nathan Scott"

Nathan was a little embarrassed about being singled out. He knew that people would know who he was and think he was a star, but he was hoping maybe that would only start after basketball season did. Right now he was more worried about Haley and why she was not talking to him. After he stood up and the professor had throughly introduced him, Nathan sat back down, hoping to talk to Peyton again.

Finally after the professor began talking Nathan tried again. After Peyton tried to ignore him for awhile finally she gave in and talked to him. "You are going to have to talk to Haley, I cant tell you, but don't worry it isnt that bad"

While Nathan was trying to get details out of Peyton Lucas was trying to get details about Peyton. He was getting worried because he had not heard from Peyton and since their relationship was so new he didn't want to mess it up.

Lucas tried to start up a conversation with Haley "So Hales whats going on?"

"Lucas stop trying to make small talk, I know what u want"

"Hales, I am worried, what if I screw it up some how"

"Lucas, you definitely did not screw it up badly. Just talked to Peyton and you will figure everything else out"

Lucas was kinda relieved to know that he still had a relationship with Peyton. He also decided to ask Haley what was going on with Nathan and her.

"Hales, is everything ok with you and Nathan?"

Haley started laughing "Everything will be all right in a few hours"

Lucas was starting to get confused "I am so confused"

"Just talk to Peyton and you will understand everything"

After their class Peyton and Lucas met up for lunch. Lucas was trying to understand what was going on, but not sure how to broach the subject with Peyton.

"So…. "

Before he could get another word in Peyton started "So I know your wondering what is going on, we decided to see how long you guys would last until calling us. Lets just say you didn't last that long"

"Fine, what can I do, I have a thing for you"

Peyton and Lucas kissed

On the other side of campus Nathan and Haley were enjoying a nice little chat in the library.

"Hales I am getting worried, Peyton said that I should just talk to you"

"Ok, so you probably want to know what is going on. Before you get too worried you are not in trouble. Peyton and I just wanted to see how long it would take before you called us when we were not hanging out"

Nathan started to laugh. "And I thought I had done something incredibly wrong

**I NEED REVIEWS IT CONTINUE… PELASE REVIEW**


	12. a friday

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR AWHILE, I JUST STARTED ANOTHER TERM OF COLLEGE WHICH MEANS CRAZY SCHEDULES TO GET EVERYTHING DONE THE FIRST FEW WEEKS… BUT IM BACK I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER SO THAT IT WOULD MAKE UP FOR THE TIME IT TOOK FOR ME TO WRITE IT AND UPDATE

After a few weeks of college Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Jake thought they had a routine going. They were all going to their classes which was a good start cause most college students usually skip their classes. Haley would spend most nights at Nathan's where as Lucas and Peyton spent a lot of nights at Peyton's dorm. Brooke sometimes spent time with Jake at night, but she knew that nights were precious to Jake and Jenny. That is when they spent their most time together. He would read to her, sing to her, and put her to bed.

Everything was going well between all the couples. Nathan and Haley acted at times as if they had been dating since they were born. Peyton and Lucas took things slowly and were both excited it was working this time. Peyton always had a feeling in the back of her mind as if something was going to go wrong, but so far nothing bad had happened. Jake and Brooke were going smoothly, taking things really slowly. It is hard to rush a relationship when there is a child involved. Brooke was never really the maternal type and everyone was shocked that Brooke had taken to Jenny so quickly.

Jenny was growing up with all of the college students as if they were part of her family. She was calling everyone "uncle" or "aunt". She had not started calling Brooke "mommy yet" but Jake was just waiting for the day. He had no idea how she would respond.

It was a Thursday afternoon and everyone had just finished their classes, one good thing about making your own schedule is that you can choose when you want to have classes, and everyone decided they didn't want classes on Friday, so their week had just ended. It had been a stressful week, papers due and tests to be taken. Haley had spent most of the week in the library trying to study and write her papers so Nathan and her had not spent much time together. Nathan was making up for that tonight though, he had decided to make her a romantic dinner in the suite, well more so he wasn't actually cooking Peyton was cooking.

Peyton had been drawing all week for her art class so she was not as stressed as everyone else was, but she most certainly was burnt out.

On top of all the papers to write and the tests to study for Nathan, Lucas, and Jake started basketball practice that week, making them super tired and taking up a ton of their "free" time.

After their first week of basketball practices the guys were exhausted and all they wanted to do was sleep the entire weekend. The girls had another idea. Nathan came back from his 12 pm practice and crashed on his bed. Luckily Nathan didn't have any classes today. As he was about to fall asleep he felt the opposite side of the bed decrease, knowing that Haley had just laid down. He rolled over to snuggle with her. She had other plans. "Nathan, time to wake up, the day is already over" Nathan was exhausted and this was the last thing he wanted right now, an energetic Haley. "Hales, as much as I love you I need sleep, I have been working my ass off at school and basketball all week long, all I want to do right now is sleep. Think about it, if I sleep now we can do something exciting tomorrow or maybe even tonight". As much as Haley wanted to do something now, she knew that Nathan was just going to be a brat and in a grumpy mood the entire day if he didn't get any sleep, plus she wanted to do something with him this weekend. She was thinking about a romantic date. It had been a long time since they had spent a nice night out together alone.

While Nathan was soon fast asleep and Haley was reading in bed Lucas was walking back to his room. He had decided to grab some lunch with Peyton since she was buying some art supplies from the bookstore. They decided to grab some lunch at California Pizza Kitchen. Although Lucas and Peyton had not eaten there before coming to college, they were growing to love it. It was "their" own place. As much as Lucas wanted to have a good conversation with Peyton he was so exhausted and Peyton knew it. She was just glad that they were spending time together. Lucas saw that Peyton was deep in thought. "Peyton is something wrong?" Peyton started to laugh, "for once in my life everything is going along great, I have a great set of friends, doing well in college, and love my boyfriend" Lucas was glad that Peyton was happy. Peyton and Lucas finished lunch and decided to head back to Lucas's room. Peyton knew that he needed to get his rest. As they reached his room Peyton turned to leave. Lucas was wondering what was going on. "Why are you leaving? Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Peyton just looked at Lucas. "Babe there is nothing wrong at all, I figured that since you were so tired you would want some sleep, I was just going to head back to my room and get some work done while you slept and then we could do something later tonight". Lucas looked at her and started to push her into his room, half laughing, half tickling her. "You know I sleep better when you are with me. I am sure you could find something to do". Peyton knew that she was not getting out of this so she decided just to give in and fell back onto the bed. "You know you want me here just so you can get whatever you want from me." She said this giving him her little smile. "Yes cause that is all you are here for, just so that I can have my way with you" Lucas gave Peyton the famous Scott puppy dog eyes. Lucas started to get ready for bed and once in just his boxers he laid down. Although he was tired before the entire week was coming back to him and he was become exhausted. Peyton and him snuggled in and shortly soon after they were both fast asleep dreaming pleasant thoughts of where their lives would take them.

Although Nathan and Lucas were tired Jake was use to not getting as much sleep as the two Scott brothers. He was use to waking up in the middle of the night with Jenny, taking care of her, feeding her, and comforting her if she was crying. Jake decided to head to Starbucks after practice. Hoping that if he got some caffeine in him he could stay up a lot later and get some work done before going out tonight. He had promised Brooke an actual date, besides just watching Jenny. He arranged for Peyton and Lucas to watch her tonight. He knew both of them loved babysitting. Jake had planned to take Brooke to a fancy restaurant in town. He knew that she loved Sushi so he decided to take her to a Sushi restaurant. Their reservations were at 7, what meant he had 7 hours to get everything done as well as calm his nerves for the date. As he was waiting in the never-ending line at Starbucks he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Brooke standing behind him. "What are you doing here stranger?" Just seeing Brooke put a smile on his exhausted face. "I needed my Starbucks fix of the day before I could do anything" Jake did not doubt this. He knew that Brooke loved her Starbucks. After they had ordered their drinks they both sat down and waited. As they were sitting Brooke was not sure where to begin. She was extremely happy that they had a date tonight. Brooke never thought of Jake as someone she could date. She loved the bad boys, but thinking about her life with Jake made her calm. Jake decided to start the conversation. "So excited for tonight?" Brooke was super excited. "Yeah I am, Are you sure everything is taken care of with Jenny. I don't mind taking her with us." Jake started to laugh. "What am I that funny". Brooke had no idea what was so funny. "Brooke, as much as I love my daughter I do like a moment alone with people. Peyton and Lucas are going to be taking care of Jenny, you know that they love her, and I am super excited to spend some time alone with you." Brooke was glad that Jake was so excited. Brooke decided that it was going to be a good night. When their drinks finally were made Brooke bid Jake farewell, Although their date was not for a long time Brooke needed to get ready for the date. She would be digging through her closet for the perfect outfit. When Brooke arrived back at the dorms she was glad to find that Peyton and Haley were gone, that meant she could make the place messy and play her own music loudly while trying to get ready. She had a feeling that they would not be coming back tonight. Brooke began to think, maybe Peyton and Lucas could keep Jenny over night? Brooke knew that it wouldn't happen. She wanted to take things slowly with Jake. Jake had rushed into things with Nikki and got himself in trouble as well as a broken heart.

While Brooke was trying to find a perfect outfit to wear for the date tonight Lucas and Peyton were just waking up from their nap. Lucas loved waking up next to Peyton, watching her sleep. This time he didn't get the option, when he woke up she was already wake, reading, but also watching him sleep. She started laughing when he turned over to face her. "What's so funny?" Peyton kept laughing. "Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Lucas was suddenly afraid and also embarresed at what he had said. "No I didn't know that, did I give away some deep dark secret?" Peyton kept laughing. "Now you are making me really scared, please tell me what I said." Again giving her the puppy dog eyes she could not resist. "Fine, you were talking about us being back in Tree Hill, except the one thing I could not understand was if it was currently or if you were talking about the future." Lucas knew that answer to that question but was not going to give her that insight. He had been dreaming about the future, hoping that one day he could get down on one knee and propose to Peyton. "I have no idea when it was. I didn't even know I talked in my sleep." Peyton started laughing again. "Did I say something else that was funny?" "Nope, you are just such a great guy, I am so glad that I found you." With that Peyton snuggled closer into Lucas and deeper under the covers. Lucas wished that they could stay like this all night long, but he knew they had to watch Jenny. They decided to stay at home and have a date night. They were going to rent some movies, make dinner, watch Jenny, and just enjoy being together. Lucas knew that Nathan and Haley were going to be gone so they would have the entire suite to themselves. Lucas just realized something, he had no idea where Nathan and Haley were. "Peyton have you seen Nate or Hales at all today?" Peyton then realized that she had seen neither of them since leaving during in the morning. "Nope not since this morning. Maybe we should go find them." Lucas decided the best place to start was in Nathan's room. As he opened the door he found that Haley was sitting in bed with her textbooks and highlighter reading and taking notes for some class while Nathan was completely passed out on the bed. "Well it looks as if someone needed their sleep." Lucas started laughing. "Don't tell me you haven't been sleeping the past couple hours" Lucas was not sure what to say. "You know you have been sleeping." Lucas was always amazed of how Haley always knew stuff going on in his life. "Your wrong I haven't been sleeping". Lucas stop lying. " How do you know I am not telling you the truth?" Haley started laughing. "There are a few ways to tell. For once you always have this cute smile when you are lying, also you can never look at me when you are lying to me about something, and third I went into your room and saw Peyton and you sleep". Lucas started laughing and it woke up Nathan.

When first waking up Nathan was a little confused as to why Lucas was in his room. Not that they hadnt been in each others rooms, but it was usually to borrow something. "Im glad you are up sleepy head" Haley gave Nathan a small kiss on the forehead. "How long was I out for?" Nathan turned over to look at the clock. "You slept for about 4 hours, but you needed it. Don't worry Lucas slept for almost the same amount of time as well." Nathan got up and walked to the bathroom to pee. Lucas headed back to his room. He walked back into his room and found Peyton reading. "Are you doing homework on a Friday afternoon?" "Nope, wouldn't even think about it. I am doing this strange thing called reading for fun. You use to do it". Lucas knew Peyton was right and he missed it. He use to read all the time just for fun, books most students hated to read. "Well it is kinda hard to find time to read when going to class, doing homework, going to practices daily, oh yeah and wait dealing with my girlfriend" Lucas was laughing at the end of that statement. "You really think I take up a lot of your time. You are going to see what that actually means." Lucas had no idea what that threat was about, but he was sure sometime he would find out when he least expected it. "Well I figured since it is about 6 now, Jake should be getting back soon, and we will be taking over Jenny." Peyton was extremely excited about babysitting for Jenny and also having a date night with Lucas. Although Peyton loved going out she was the type of girl that loved staying in and just relaxing.


	13. date night

Jake picked Brooke up for their date. Brooke had finally picked out a great outfit. She was wearing a pair of Seven Jeans that she put with a lacy tank top and a pair of black heels. Brooke was going for casual but a little formal, she had no idea where Jake was taking her. She was super excited. Jake was also excited but scared. He hadn't been on a real date for awhile. Since neither had a car Jake and Brooke walked to the Sushi restaurant. Brooke still had no idea where they were going, but soon after she recognized it. She had eaten there once with her dad before he dropped her off at college. She knew she loved this place. Jake was the perfect gentleman during the date. He opened door for her, pulled out her chair. They had great conversations as well. Talking about back home and also college. Brooke was finally able to share her fears of college and school with someone. She knew her two best friends were busy with their boyfriends and school and they had been missing each other so it was nice to be able to talk to someone. Surprisingly Jake understood, he had his own fears. "See Jake I am worried because in highschool I was able to get by without doing to much, and still have a ton of fun, I am just afraid of what is going to happen here. Also I don't know tons of people here, Nathan and Lucas are busy with Haley and Peyton so we don't get to see each other often. I am just afraid I am going to loose a lot of stuff from home, and it is going to be difficult for me to make friends. Think about it I have had the same best friend my entire life." Jake was glad that Brooke was able to share his fears with her so he let her in on some of his. Jake was never an open person, he had hid stuff for so long and kept his emotions close it was hard for him to open up. "I know what you mean Brooke. I am afraid of what people are going to think of me, I have a daughter. It isn't as if I got someone pregnant in college, Nikki got pregnant in highschool. Here I am suppose to be part of this great triple with Nathan and Lucas and I am the teen father. It scares me sometimes having Jenny in this environment, I am afraid something bad is going to happen." "Jake don't worry about it. Jenny is fine, she has five other people that are looking after her. You are able to have a great college life. You worked hard to get here. Enjoy it."

As Jake and Brooke are enjoying their date Peyton and Lucas were watching Jenny. They had fed Jenny and Peyton was putting her to sleep right now. One thing Lucas loved was the fact that Peyton always sang to Jenny as she was putting her to bed. She sang the same song that her mother sang to her. Peyton had finally gotten Jenny to bed and rejoined Lucas on the couch. They decided to watch the movie "Love and Basketball". They started watching the movie when Peyton decided she was hungry again. She got up and got some ice cream and some whipped cream. Lucas was excited because he was getting hungry as well. They decided to make some ice cream and whipped cream. After watching some of the movie Peyton started to get tired and fell asleep on Lucas. Lucas looked over and saw a sleeping Peyton. He loved watching her sleep. She was so peaceful. He didn't want to move her so he finished the rest of the movie and snuggled in.

Jake and Brooke finally got back and noticed that Peyton and Lucas were asleep on the couch. "I feel as if they are in highschool and babysitting, falling asleep on the couch." Brooke started laughing. Brooke got something to drink while Jake went to check on his daughter. As he came back he made an observation.  
"It seems as if everyone in this suite is sleeping. Jenny is sleeping just like a darling baby". Brooke was glad that Jenny was asleep and they were alone, and then it hit her. Where were Nathan and Haley. "Jake, were are Nathan and Haley? Did they have plans to go out tonight?" Jake actually had no idea where they were. He went and checked in their room but they werent there. He decided that since they were together there is no reason to worry, they probably wouldn't be back till later. Brooke and Jake headed into Jake's room and sat down on the bed. Shortly after they were soon making out.

Haley and Nathan were enjoying themselves somewhere no one imagined they would be. Nathan had borrowed a friend's car and decided to take Haley out to the coast. They had not been out there since they moved here. Nathan knew that Haley loved hanging out at the Scott beach house when they were back in Tree Hill. It held good memories so Nathan hoped that by taking Haley out there they could relive some of the good memories. Haley had no idea exactly where they were going. As soon as they got closer Haley had an idea where they were going. Nathan took her to this gorgeous beach where there was a bluff and a lighthouse. From there they watched the sunset into the ocean while snuggling in. Haley was remembering the good memories. They shared a ton of times at the beach house while Nathan's parents were gone, or had given them the house for the weekend. The first time they ever said "I love you" to each other they were at the beach house. Nathan and Haley had spent a day with their friends enjoying the beach the summer before their senior year. They had all been hanging out and had just finished dinner. Peyton, Lucas, Jake, and Brooke were heading back where as Nathan and Haley decided to spend the night there. As Haley was cleaning up Nathan sat down and was watching a basketball game. Shortly after they headed up to bed. As they were lying down Nathan started tickling Haley. Haley wanted to him to stop. "Nate come on stop, your making me laugh to hard" Nathan started to tickle her even harder. "PLEASE" "Nope, sorry I only tickle the people I love" With that those words were uttered. At first neither of them noticed, but finally Haley realized what he said and stopped laughing. "Nate? What was that?" Nathan was almost as shocked at Haley was. It wasn't as if he didn't love her, he just didn't think that would be the way he would tell her. Nathan wanted it to be romantic. "Yes you heard right, Haley I love you with all my heart" With that Haley kissed Nathan with a long passionate kiss. "I guess that means you love me as well". "Nate I love you with all my body" Nathan was glad that Haley loved him as well. "Hales I wanted to tell you in some romantic way, it was kinda spoiled" Haley was just glad they both felt the same way. "Nathan don't worry about it, it doesn't matter to me the way you said it, just that you said it at all"


	14. school stress

PLEASE REVIEW, IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE… SO PLEASE REVIEW

It was official Jake and Brooke were officially dating. Most of the days Brooke would baby sit Jenny while Jake was either at school or when he needed some time off. When they both weren't busy they would sometimes go out for dinner or to relax, sometimes just order in food and rent a movie. Both Jake and Brooke had started a bedtime tradition where Jake would feed Jenny and put her to bed and then Brooke would sing her to sleep. No one knew that Brooke had a good voice, she had always kept it hidden but Jake discovered it one night. Both of them were happy. Jake never thought he would feel this way again, the way he felt when he started to date Nikki. He almost didn't want himself to feel this way. He was not sure where it was going to lead him. He knew he was starting to fall in love with Brooke. Although they had not articulated their feelings to each other Brooke was also feeling the feel of falling in love. Brooke had never felt like this before. All the time she had just dated around and never got attached, but this time she let herself get attached. Although in the past she had been worried about getting hurt she knew that Jake would never intentionally try and hurt her and that made her feel better. Although they had been together for a few months and had "hooked up" they had yet to have sex. Jake wanted to take things slow and Brooke understood why. She was not going to force Jake to do anything, and she was actually glad that for once she wasn't in a relationship just because of sex. The guy wanted more from her.

Everyone was doing well in school. Haley like usual was succeeding in everything that she did. She was taking the most credits and had gotten involved in the newspaper on campus. She actually landed the role of a sports writer, that being she got to go to the games, which she would go to any ways and then write what happened. Nathan loved the fact that Haley was writing about him, he knew that she loved it also plus she would never write something extremely mean about him. Nathan was doing well. He felt that the work was harder than highschool, and of course it would be, this was Stanford of course but still he was working hard and enjoying basketball. He loved playing on such a big stage, but still with the guys from back home. Nathan and Lucas's friendship has improved even more now instead of just being best friends and brothers they were even more, if that was possible. Haley and Peyton loved the idea that the two boys who use to hate each other were so close now. They were at times inseparable which sometimes annoyed the girls. Peyton and Lucas were getting along super were and still dating. They knew this was love, neither one had yet to say anything but Lucas was going to tell her tonight when they went out.

It was another Friday night and everyone once again was exhausted the only thing they really liked was the fact that in a few days it was thanksgiving which means they were all flying home to Tree Hill.

Lucas and Peyton were going out for a nice dinner. Lucas had chosen a nice Italian restaurant that they had not eaten at yet, but he knew that Peyton loved Italian food. They went to eat and were enjoying themselves. They were both extremely excited to head back home. Lucas was missing his mom. He had never spent this long away from her. They had always been so close when growing up and even in highschool they had their fair share of fights but always made up and were best of friends again. Lucas and Peyton finished dinner and Lucas went to pay the check. After dinner they headed up to a place they often went when they were stressed, the hoover tower. On top of the tower they were able to see all the stars and also look out over the town. Peyton was snuggling into Lucas because it was a little cold. Lucas kissed the top of her head. He decided this was the right moment to tell her. "Peyt. We need to talk" Peyton was getting a little worried. She didn't know what they needed to talk about, she thought that everything was going fine, they had just had a nice dinner, hadn't fought in awhile, she had no idea. "Don't stress, there is nothing wrong" Peyton let out a breath of relief. "I just thought I would clue you in on what is going on in my mind. I love you with all my heart" Peyton was relieved that this was all that Lucas wanted to talk about. A smile began to grow on her face. She was excited, this was how she felt as well she just had no idea when to tell him. "I love you to babe". Both Peyton and Lucas were super excited they each felt the same way. Lucas and Peyton got some frozen yogurt and walked back to the suite. Lucas and Peyton fell asleep shortly after they got into the room.

Everyone had a ton of homework to do over the weekend. There were midterms to be studied for for the previous week and also there were papers to be written. Haley had to busiest weekend. She had two midterms and a paper due all before Thursday. Lucas had a paper and a midterm in his classes. Nathan just had one paper to write and Peyton had a few drawings and a midterm. Both Jake and Brooke had an easy schedule compared to everyone else. They each just had one midterm to take in their English class.

All six of them decided to spend Saturday and Sunday in the library pretty much living there. Jenny was staying with a babysitter Jake had found. He would bring her to the library but he was afraid she would get bored and maybe start interrupting other students trying to study. They decided to get a small room so that they could talk if needed.

After spending six hours at the library on Saturday everyone was extremely exhausted and was ready for the day to end. No more studying. They knew there were a few parties going on. They decided to check them out. A frat was having one so they walked over there. After each had one or two beers they headed back to the suite. Well Peyton and Lucas headed back to Peyton's room. They all slept knowing they had to wake up the next morning to study some more. Peyton and Lucas met them back at the suite around 12. Finding Nathan in bad shape. Apparently had had more to drink than anyone realized or noticed. He had a bad hangover. Haley was laughing at him and making him so breakfast. Haley handed him a bagel and some eggs. "This should soak up some of that lovely alcohol that you consumed last night." "Hales, maybe talking a little quieter might be helpful" Lucas walked in laughing. "Well it looks like little bro you drank more than you can handle" Nathan was not laughing. He had a lot to do and was not feeling like doing any of it. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep it off. As Brooke and Jake emerged they were laughing as well at how hungover Nathan was. "Ok, everyone it is not funny. My head hurts and i have to study a lot, so lets get going." They all head back over to the library and spend a long time studying again.They decided it was time for dinner about 6 hours after they started. They decided to order in some food. They were back at the suite. They had ordered Chinese food. Nathan was feelings better. Lucas was quizzing Peyton on some questions about her midterm. Haley was reading over Brooke's essay, and Jake was spending some time with Jenny since he didn't have much time to this weekend.

They all knew that had a busy schedule but were glad in a way, that meant they could celebrate thanksgiving at home without worrying a lot about homework and tests they need to study for before they head back to school. Everyone was super excited. The plan was to take the red eye our Wednesday night.


	15. home sweet home

All six of them had gotten through their tiring week. They had survived their first college midterms and had turned in all their papers. Now they were only a few hours away from boarding an airplane that would take them home. Lucas and Jake were super excited to get home. Lucas missed his mom and Jake wanted to see his parents and he knew that his parents wanted to see Jenny. She had grown so much since they had left for college.

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were back in their room packing their bags. It was funny but none of the girls really spent a lot of time in their room. Peyton and Lucas spent the most time in their room. They saw that the other girls on the floor were always obsessed with the boys, being big basketball players. Although the girls knew their boys loved them but they can sometimes get jealous.

After the girls were finally packed all of them got into two different cabs and made their way to the airport. In a few short hours they would finally be back on the east coast, in Tree Hill. Haley and Nathan were staying at Nathan's house with his mom. Dan was staying at the beach house. Deb and Dan rarely are in the same room together anymore except during holidays such as thanksgiving and Christmas. Lucas of course was going to stay with his mom and Peyton would stay at her house. Little did she know that her dad was actually going to be home this thanksgiving. It had a been a surprise that Lucas had been working on. Brooke was going home with Jake since her parents would be gone and she didn't want to stay in that house by herself. Plus Jake wanted his parents to get to know her and hated to tear her away from Jenny who had gotten attached to her. Everyone was going to celebrate thanksgiving together at Deb's house with Deb and Karen cooking.

Finally after a flight that seemed to go on forever and them showing horrible movies the plane landed and six strangers to these parts got off, to be greeted by a big crowd of family. Deb, Karen, Jake's parents, Haley's parents, were all there along with Keith. Lucas was glad that everyone was there. He knew that Larry Sawyer was at the house waiting to surprise Peyton. Peyton thought her dad was on an job and wasn't too sad about it because she was use to it.

After tons of hugging and crying, mainly by the moms everyone made their way back to their houses.

Karen was so excited that her son was back. They had always been so close and she had missed him. In the time that he was gone she had extended the café. As they made their way back with Peyton Lucas was looking over the town and seeing what had changed. They realized that nothing in their small town had really changed, mostly everything had stayed the same. They dropped Peyton off, well Lucas carried her bags in and walked her inside. He wanted to see her reaction when she saw her dad. Peyton walked inside the house and noticed that nothing had really changed at all. She headed up to her room to drop off all her stuff. One her bed she noticed a single red rose. She picked it up figuring it was from Lucas. "Babe you didn't have to do this." Lucas was thrilled that there were gifts waiting for her but they weren't from him. He knew who they were from though. "I didn't. It looks like there is a card though, read it"

Peyton read the card

I just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you. Head down into the kitchen 

Peyton was really confused, but she and Lucas headed down into the kitchen to find her dad sitting there reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. Peyton didn't know who to thank and be excited for first. She knew that Lucas had done this but she was thrilled to see her dad. She ran up and gave him a gigantic hug! "Hi daddy!" Larry looked his daughter over and saw how she had not changed but he was still excited to see her. "Don't thank me, this was not my idea. Lucas pulled some strings to get me here." Peyton gave Lucas a dirty look. "You didn't even tell me, you let me go on and on about how my dad wasn't going to be there". Lucas just started laughing. "I know it was hard, but I wanted to surprise you. This is a present for you I figured you would really like." Lucas had read Peyton's mind. She had been hoping that for some reason her dad could get Thanksgiving off and surprise her. "How did you do this?"  
Larry and Lucas looked at each other. Lucas spoke first. " Well as it turns out your dad's boss is a gigantic basketball fan, especially Stanford so I just got him season tickets". Peyton did not know what to say. She gave Lucas a nice hug. "Well I am going to leave you here with your dad and go settle in with my mom.

Haley and Nathan ended up at Deb's house. They looked around and noticed how nothing had changed at all. They were in a sense glad. Although Haley and Nathan had dated for a long time Haley had never spent the night in Deb's house. Usually it was Nathan spending time in Haley's room. Deb had stocked the house full of food thinking that Nathan would want to eat some nice homecooked meals. Deb was super glad the two of them came home and wanted to spend time with her. "I am so glad you guys are here. I figured you would want to stay in Nathan's room. It is all set up."

Nathan and Haley got settled in and looked around the room remembering all the good times. While they were gone Deb had found pictures of mainly Haley and Nathan but also some of Nathan and Lucas and also of all of the friends from stuff like prom and also basketball games and right before they left. Nathan was excited to see these pictures because they reminded him of highschool and also good times. After Nathan and Haley were settled in and had unpacked everything they decided to drive around town and remember the good times. After driving around for awhile Nathan and Haley ended up at the beach house. Although Nathan did not want to see Dan at all he wanted to visit the beach house after all that is where they spent many times. Nathan opened the door and called out to see if Dan was home. "Dad?" He heard not answer so they went into the house.


	16. prethanksgiving

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I AM UPDATING AGAIN, PLEASE ANOTHER 10 REVIEWS MINIMUM SO I KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE IT AND WILL CONTINUE

So it is finally Thanksgiving Day. Everyone had been spending time with their family and now all the families were joining together. Thanksgiving was at Deb's house and Deb had Nathan and Haley up at the crack of dawn. Not that Haley minded she loved doing this kind of stuff but Nathan hated waking up early, especially to cook or clean the house. Haley and Nathan were peacefully sleeping curled up together when there was a knock on the door. Nathan heard it first and chose to ignore it; however Haley could not. Haley got up and opened the door. She found Deb standing on the other side. "Hey I know it is early but do you mind---" Haley knew what Deb was going to ask. "I would love to help with anything you need. Just tell me what you need me to do". Haley was extremely energetic she loved Thanksgiving with the entire family and friends coming together. Although they were friends it seemed as if they were more like family. At the same time Haley and Deb looked over at the sleeping Nathan who was trying his bed to ignore what was happening right outside the door. "The whole thing is getting Nathan up, we all know how he hates to wake up early and actually do work." Haley knew that for sure. "At school Nathan is impossible to wake up, it is a good thing he doesn't have early morning classes." Haley told Deb she would meet him downstairs she knew how to wake him up. Deb walked downstairs and started cooking leaving Nathan and Haley alone. Once the door was shut Haley got back in bed. Nathan figure he was home safe, but NOPE. All of a sudden he felt Haley's hands on his body soon he was laughing so hard because Haley was tickling him. This always got him out of bed. "Ok so now I am up… what are you two going to make me do. I hope not cooking". Haley started laughing. "Babe as much I love you I would never let you near food for Thanksgiving you are not ruining this meal for me." Nathan put on his puppy dog eyes. "What you know you are a bad cook. Don't deny it. When was the last time you tried cooking at school?" Nathan knew Haley was right. After two quick showers they headed downstairs to eat some food and find out what Deb had instore for the two of them.

Peyton had woken up early every day during the break. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her father before she went back to school across the country and he went off on his boat. Each day they had done something different. IT was thanksgiving and the two decided to head out to visit her mother's grave site. Although Peyton had been there many times before it was the first time she had gone with her dad since the funeral. She was always afraid to go with him because she knew that he loved her mother dearly and it made him sad. Larry Sawyer knew that it was time for the two of them to go together. Before they visited her grave they stopped off at the local flower shop and picked up a dozen red roses her mother's favorite flower. At the grave site Larry and Peyton spent sometime together just sitting there are remembering some good memories such as the fact that they always had good family dinners. One of Peyton's favorite memories dealt with Thanksgiving two years before her mother died. Her mother had spent the entire morning cooking while Peyton sat there helping her. The little girl was really excited her entire family was coming to celebrate dinner with them. As much as she loved being an only child she also loved having cousins around to play with. When family finally arrived the whole Sawyer family spent many hours sitting together at the dinner table just talking and laughing. It was hard for Peyton to think about now especially since it was Thanksgiving. Larry Sawyer gave Peyton a few minutes alone to talk to her mom and say goodbye. When she was there alone she began talking. "Hi mom it has been a little while since I have been back here. I came right before college. College is going great I am loving the west coast and enjoying school and my classes. I am dating Lucas. I am sure you knew it was coming. We are getting along great and I really love him. I hope this is it." Peyton laid one red rose down on her grave marker and then left to rejoin her dad.

Lucas and his mom were working at the Café. Although they were closed for the day Karen was trying to get some stuff done and get heavy lifting done while Lucas was home. "Mom I feel as if you are taking advantage of me. Since I have been home I am have been doing a ton of heavy lifting." Karen starts laughing. "Of course I am using you. I need a strong man and since you have been gone I have slowly been building a list of what needs to be done." Lucas just wanted to finish everything so he could go over to Deb's house and start celebrating. Although they have all been in the same town everyone has been busy with their families. Lucas wanted to give Peyton as much time as she needed with her father so he has been staying away but it is hard. It is the longest time they have been apart so far and he was missing her imensely. Things around time were reminding him of her. He went to the Riverside Court, the place where she drew a big heart in the center when he was in the hospital. He walked around the river. They had spent nights there as well. He went out to the beach for a run and ended up standing infront of the Scott beach house. Although he wanted to go inside he didn't want to take the chance of running into Dan. He still hated Dan. The beach house was special for the two of them as well. Although no one knew exactly why. Peyton and Lucas had kept it a secret for a long time. The two of them had briefly dated in highschool. Although it was short lived they still spent a ton of time together and the beach was one of their special places when they were friends or dating. They would spend every Sunday afternoon at the beach together just relaxing and getting ready for the stressful school week. They never told anyone of their routine. Sometimes they would sit there in silence just staring at the water or their surroundings. Sometimes when they were dating they would make out and do couply things like walk down the beach together. Usually they would spend a lot of time talking about their fears, especially college but also relationship trouble and school trouble. This helped them. They decided to keep it secret from everyone so it wouldn't be ruined.

Brooke never had a real Thanksgiving when she was younger. Her parents were always traveling so either she went with them which meant a fancy dinner at a four star restaurant or she would be shipped off to some relatives house where she never had fun. She was looking forward to this. Home cooked meal, friends and those she considered family all surrounding her enjoying a great feast and good conversation. Plus this time she would have Jake and Jenny with her as part of her family. Although her mom always knew who she was dating this time she didn't let her in or tell her anything. She was not sure how her parents would feel about her dating someone from Tree Hill while she was at Stanford and also the fact that her boyfriend had a child. Neitherof these bothered Brooke. She knew in her heart she loved Jake and Jenny as if they were a family. She was hoping that one day they would make it official. Brooke decided to get dressed and head over to Jake's house early to spend some time with Jenny.

Jake heard the doorbell ring and decided to answer it since her parents were busy entertaining Jenny. When he opened the door he found the love of his life, Brooke, waiting there all dressed up looking gorgeous. He leaned in a gave her a kiss. "Babe, what are you doing here, I thought we were going to be at the Scott's house for dinner at 2." Looking at his watch he notices it is only 12. "I figured I would get ready early and then head over and visit you. We could go together plus I would love to spend some time with Jenny." Brooke and Jake walk into the kitchen where Jenny is playing with her grandparents. "Brooke, it is great to see you." Jake's mom says. Although Brooke never told her parents. Jake's parents had known for a long time and were thrilled. They knew Brooke because they had gone to highschool together. They were looking forward to learning more and getting to know her better. Jenny sees Brooke and tries to go over to her with a big smile on her face. Brooke walks over and picks her up. Giving her a kiss on her forehead. Jake observing this gets a big smile on his face. Jake's mom noticed this and was happy that her son had found someone that actually cared about him and also Jenny. Brooke and Jenny spend some time together with Jake's parents. All getting to know each other. Jake spends the right of the time relaxing and getting ready. As 2 was approaching Jake, Jenny, and Brooke all head out to the Scott house for some thanksgiving dinner, looking forward to seeing everyone.


	17. dan returns, mystery caller

Deb has kept Nathan and Haley busy all morning. Haley has been in the kitchen cooking while Nathan set up the dinning room. The only problem was, Nathan had never set a table before. After some explaining from Deb he felt he could complete this task. Nathan was a little worried because he knew his father was going to be joining them for dinner. He just didn't know when his father was going to arrive. Throughout the entire trip he had been able to avoid his father and wished he would be able to do the same today. Just as Nathan was putting the final touches on the table he heard the doorbell ring. He figured since he was the closest and the least busy person he would answer the door. Right before turning the handle he wished and hoped for it not to be Dan. His luck proved him right. Standing in the doorframe was Lucas, Peyton, Karen, and Larry. Nathan was glad to see it was them. HE invited them to come inside, hoping that since Peyton and Karen were here now they would take over his duties. As Nathan was shutting the door he felt some resistance. "You are not going to shut the door on me are you son?" With that Nathan had his first encounter with his father in over three months. "Sorry Dad, I didn't see you there, why don't you come in." Dan entered the house and Nathan tried as fast as he could to get away from his father, unfortunately this was not happening. Dan insisted right away on asking Nathan about how basketball was going. "Do you have a good team? Are you getting enough coaching? Enough playing time? How is everything going?" Nathan knew this was coming and had all his answered prepared, because of course Dan never wanted to know how his education was. Nathan didn't even think Dan cared that his only two sons were attending one of the best colleges in the country, let alone the world. "Everything is going great dad. Lucas and I are playing well together and the coach is great. He is really into team unity which is nice since we didn't always have that in highschool. Yes I am getting enough playing time. We are in the middle of double practices right now and the coach has assured both Lucas and I that we are starting." Dan was almost dumbfounded, "Well of course you are starting. You are one of the best players out there right now. The coach should be lucky enough that you decided to sign with them instead of going to another school." Nathan was trying to hold his tongue. He had promised his mom no fights today. Dan just stood there not knowing what to say to his son, all he had ever talked about with him was basketball. Lucas came in and saved the day. "Nate, your mom needs you and then I need you help with something, I cant get this math problem and I have to email it to the teacher tomorrow." Dan started laughing." Nathan, help you with a math problem?" Lucas started to get mad. "In case you didn't realize your son is very talented and has excelled in everything he has done in college. Infact if you paid attention you would realize that he is a straight A student. Looks like getting away from you has agreed with him." With that Lucas pulled Nathan with him as he walked away. Nathan was glad that Lucas had come to his rescue, now he just had to figure out a way to survive the rest of the night while being in the same room as his father.

After Lucas and Nathan left Dan standing in the middle of the room Dan went off to find his estranged wife. He found her in the kitchen having a glass of wine with Karen while they chatted and put the finishing touches on the desserts. Haley was working on the mashed potatoes and Peyton had just finished making the stuffing. Dan stood there for a few minutes before anyone even noticed he was there. Maybe it was because people were trying to avoid him, or they were just busy. Deb turned around and saw Dan standing there holding a bottle of wine. She was going to try her hardest to be nice to him and not start any fights, she only hoped he would do the same. "Dan can I get you anything to drink. We already opened a bottle of wine, but I figure we can drink yours while we eat dinner."  
Dan excepted the glass of wine that Deb handed him. He was not sure what to do with himself next. Peyton and Haley tried to keep themselves busy because they did not want to deal with Dan either. Dan decided to go outside and look around in the backyard, see if anything had changed. Also remember the good times. As much as he knew that Deb loved Karen, he still could never get over the fact that there are friends, he doesn't like being in the same room as the two of them when they are together. Once Dan left Peyton and Haley excused themselves for a second, they wanted to go make sure the boys were fine. After looking around the house Haley found Nathan and Lucas in Nathan's old room playing video games. "Well welll well, it looks as if someone has finished their tasks for the day" Haley was trying her hardest not to laugh."Very funny, you have had be slaving all morning long, I even had to wake up early, now that Lucas is here I am playing. Its bonding time" Nathan threw that in because he knew that Haley loved it when Lucas and Nathan "bonded". Lucas knew why Peyton had come. "I am guessing you didn't come in here to get me to help, because we all know I am no help and also you cant hide it well." Peyton didn't know how to respond for a second. "Fine Mr. Know it all, your right I didn't come in here to get you to help, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, I know Dan is here." Lucas and Nathan looked at each other. "yeah we know he is here as well, and we are fine, just a little problem but it is all solved, I Mr. Know it all took care of it." With that Lucas pulled Peyton down onto his lap. "I figure you have been working since you got here, maybe it is time for a little break" Lucas said this inbetween kisses. "Well Luke if you want to eat tonight at all, maybe it is not time for a little break, that is of course unless we get a break and you want to help get dinner ready." Lucas knew that this would never happen. "No that is fine, you havent been working too hard, go back and work some more, brings out the character." Haley and Peyton left the room shaking their heads trying not to laugh too hard.

Jake and Brooke were able to escape most of the commotion. Although Jenny was dressed Brooke had bought her a cute new outfit and wanted to get Jenny all ready for a big thanksgiving dinner. After finally getting everything they needed they were out the door. They arrived at the Scott house in plenty of time, everyone knows that people come at random times for dinner, no one is ever on time for thanksgiving dinner. Jake rang the door bell. Brooke was holding Jenny and paying attention to her, not to who answered the door. When she looked up she was surprised. She was one of the few that had no idea Dan would be invited to the dinner. As much as she didn't want to get caught up in anyone's drama she did not want to deal with Dan today. "Well well well, Jake did you have another baby? Just a baby making machine." Brooke just walked into the house she was not going to take this. "Actually Mr. Scott this is Jenny, you know the one baby Jake raised after her mom abandoned her. You know what that is like, right" Right at that time Lucas walked downstairs, silently Brooke thanked Lucas for his timing. "Lucas" with Brooke shouting this it made Dan turn his head.

After a long preperation everyone was seated at the dinner table ready to eat. "First I would just like everyone to notice how nice the table looks." Haley tries to hide the smirk that appeared on her face. "Ok, so you proved to everyone you know how to set a table and actually did something for this dinner tonight." Deb decided this was a perfect time for a toast. "Everyone raise you glasses…. This year has all been a turning point for us, the kids started college and experienced life on their own across the country and Karen and I expanded our business. We have all had a great year and I for one is very thankful for everything that has come my way." Everyone clinked glasses. Karen was the next to raise her glass. "I just want to say thanks to Deb for hosting this wonderful event and bringing us all together. We started off divided but over the past year we have all come together and I feel as if we are all one big family. I wanted to thank the kids for being good and bringing joy into our lives." Finally the toasts were done and people started to eat. The subject turned to many different subjects.

Half way through dinner a cell phone went off. Everyone checked their phones to see whose was ringing. As it turns out it was Jake's. Jake had no idea who could be calling him since he had Jenny with him and Brooke was next to him. He knew his parents were at his mom's sister's house and figure they had no reason to call him. HE decided to take the phone call outside. Once he got outside he looked at the caller id and imediately wished he had never picked up his phone. "What do you want?" Jake thought he wouldn't have to deal with this… especially during a holiday weekend. "You know what I want" the mystery caller said. "I thought we talked about this. I am enjoying a great nice dinner right now with my family, we are not going to talk about this now" Jake was about to hang up when the caller had one more thing to ask. "Is brooke with you?" "As a matter of fact yes, we were just sitting next to each other. I am hanging up now". Jake hung up the phone and reentered the house looking forward to eating some more delicious food. As he sat down Brooke quietly asked who was on the phone. "No one it was a wrong number." Brooke was not sure what to believe but decided to drop the conversation.

**OK SO DECIDED TO ADD A LITTLE TWIST AND A CLIFF HANGER, WHO IS THIS MYSTERY CALLER? IF I GET 10 REVIEWS ALL WILL BE TOLD. (LOL) OK, SO YEAH DON'T WORRY MY NEXT UPDATE WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING**


	18. the last day

Thanksgiving Dinner went well for most people. Although Jake had that interesting call he never mentioned any more of it. Brooke wanted to know who it was but decided not to bring up the subject yet. Dan was on his best behavior, besides those little remarks he made earlier he was nice to everyone. He left right after dinner was over. The kids had one more day left in Tree Hill before they had to return back to the West Coast. In the morning the couples did their own things.

Nathan and Haley slept in. They decided to enjoy being together and in Tree Hill. Once they got up they decided to get dressed and walk around downtown. They ended up at Karen's Café. It had only been a short while ago when Haley was working here. Nathan and her decided to have lunch there and then walk around some more. After eating lunch Nathan and Haley walked around downtown. Stopping at the clothing store which took part in their first date. Haley stopped walking when she saw it. "Remember?" Nathan started to laugh. "Of course I remember, this was on stop of Brooke's infamous first date for us. We had some good times. I found out a lot about you that night" Haley was glad that he remembered all the details like she did. They continued to walk a little farther. They ended up at the beach house. Just sitting on the beach. Nathan knew that Dan was out of town for a few weeks so they did not have to worry about running into him. They sat on the beach for awhile quietly, each thinking of something else. Haley was staring off into the ocean remembering some goods times they had had. Haley never knew how she had gotten so lucky. Dating one of the sweetest, and not to mention hottest men in Tree Hill and now also at Stanford. Although Haley knew that Nathan loved her sahe was still always worried that someone else would come along that was better than her and he would leave her. Especially now that they were in college and tons of girls had a crush on nathan. There is a lot of doubt in her mind. She tried to ignore it and sometimes when she expressed her fear the Nathan he would assure her that no matter what he always loved her and that would never stop. She was the one. That always made her feel good. Nathan was also staring out into the ocean, well more at the sky and how it faded into the ocean. He was also wondering how he got so lucky. He was glad that everything in his life was working out and also that he had someone who loved him as much as he loved her. He knew this was it. There were no more. Nathan figured this was the best time. Nathan turned toward Haley. "Hales" Haley was getting a little worried, something crept into her mind that made her feel selfconscious and doubtful. Nathan continued, "you mean the world to me. No matter what has gone on in my life you were always there, the good and the bad. You brought me closer to my best friend, my brother and allowed me to understand life better. You allowed me to reach my goals and better my life. You add joy and excitement to my life and I could not imagine life without you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Nathan then showed Haley an engagement ring he had purchased a few weeks ago just waiting for the right time. Haley was shocked, she did not imagine this coming. "Of course I will marry you" Haley and Nathan kissed to seal the deal and then he put the 3 caret diamond engagement ring on. This was the best way to end the day. Both of them snuggled close to each other as the weather began to get cold.

While Nathan and Haley were getting engaged and taking a trip down memory lane Peyton and Lucas were spending the day together. Although Peyton had spent time with her father and had those lasting memories he had to get back to work, which meant that Peyton and Lucas had the house to themselves for the last day. Peyton and Lucas got together super early in the mornign to drop Larry off at the docks. After that they were both tired and headed about to Peyton's house where they crashed onto the bed. This bedroom brought up good memories and bad memories for Peyton. She remembered the night she was drugged and Brooke called Lucas. Lucas spent the entire night watching Peyton sleep and making sure she was ok. Peyton never formally thanked Lucas but that was one reason why she loved him. No matter what happened he was always there for her. After remembering those memories Peyton slowly difted off to sleep. She woke up snuggled into Lucas. She opened her eyes and saw him just staring at her. She started to laugh. "I have never understood why you do that?" "I do it because I love you." Lucas leaned down and started to kiss her. After a few minutes their kissing turned into a steamy make out session. "Ok, we have to stop this now or else we are never going to leave this room today" Lucas was laughing. "Fine, why don't you go make breakfast and I will quickly jump in the shower." Peyton got in the shower and Lucas went off to make breakfast. He decided to cook his famous pancakes with strawberries and other fruit. Peyton could smell them as she was coming down the stairs. She was always spoiled when she was with him. They sat down to eat breakfast. "I never thanked you for surprising me with my dad." "It was not a problem. I would do anything to make you smile" Peyton never imagined she would get this lucky. As she was cleaning up Lucas went up to take a shower. After he was dressed the two headed out to the river court. Lucas wanted to spend some time there before they were leaving and Peyton knew it was a great place to draw and also work on Lucas's surprise birthday present. His birthday was coming up in a few weeks and she had finally decided what she wanted to do for it and started to plan it. At the rivercourt Lucas felt like he was at home again. He walked around for a little while taking everything in. After that he began shooting baskets. After awhile he noticed Peyton sitting on the grass under the tree. He loved watching her draw, she had this great expression on her face. "You know you look beautiful when your drawing." This put a smile on her face. "Thanks, you look great when you play basketball, you get this weird expression on your face when you are shooting a basketball." Lucas goes over to Peyton to try and see what she is drawing, but Peyton is hiding it from Lucas. "Nope not yet, you will see it when it is finally done, remember patience. So basketball season is starting soon after we get back, how are you feeling about that?" Lucas was surprised that Peyton brought this up, she usually tries to ignore the subject of basketball. "I am feeling ok about it, a little scared though. I mean I have never played in anything like college basketball. I am also afraid of what is going to happen. I hope that I am ok, with my shoulder and also the heart." Peyton was worried as well. "Well if it makes you feel better. I am worried and scared as well. I mean what happens when all the girls want you after you play your first basketball game. They probably already want you." "Babe, I love you, I don't want anyone else and nothing is going to change how I feel. No one is going to make me fall out of love with you. The only thing that is going to separate us is if someone kills one of us"


	19. the mysterious caller

Brooke had not mentioned the phone call to Jake at all. It had been a day since the phone call and Brooke was afraid to bring it up she did not know how Jake would react, plus she saw his reaction after the phone call. They decided to spend the day together walking around Tree Hill. They ended up at Karen's Café. Jake really wanted Jenny to always remember this place, it was again the place where everyone really found out Jake had a daughter, after all during open mic night. It was also the place where Karen gave Jake a job and allowed Jenny to play. It meant so much to him. He wanted to someday repay Karen for what she had done. As soon as Jake and Brooke walked in Karen took Jenny and spoiled her. "Karen you really don't need to, you have already done so much" Karen would not except that at all. "Shush, I want to take care of her it has been awhile since I have had a kid near me". Brooke was in a way glad that Karen was taking Jenny for a little while because now she could talk to Jake alone. Jake and Brooke took a booth by the window. Jake had an idea that Brooke wanted to talk so he decided to start.

"So I figure you wanted to know about the phone call." Brooke didn't want to press the issue. "I would love to know, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Babe, we are together now, you should know what is going on in my life." Brooke was glad that Jake said that. Made her feel as if the relationship is really important. "So I bet you think that it was Nikki calling. Well you are wrong in away, it was not Nikki but her older sister. As it turns out Nikki's sister goes to Stanford and I ran into her one day. I had no idea she even went to school. Emily saw me one day with Jenny and recognized me I guess from pictures her sister had shown. I guess Emily told Nikki. Emily has in a way been stalking me for a little while. I didn't really want Jenny to know any of her maternal side because of how screwed up her mom is, I am also afraid of them trying to take my daughter away. I know it might not be the right thing for her, especially when she is older, but still I figured it was the best way now. It just seems like I cant get away from Emily she always wants to see Jenny and has asked me out a few times, don't worry I told her I had a girlfriend."

In a way Brooke was almost relieved. She knew that her relationship with Jake was strong and not in trouble. "Jake, I understand why you don't want Jenny to know her mother's side of the family, but maybe having her spend a little time with Emily once a week wont be bad. You could stay with them the first few times just to make sure everything is ok. Plus this will give you some time off."

Jake decided to think about this for awhile and finally decided that Brooke was right. "Ok, when your right your right, I will call her when we get back to school and set up a time."

After they finished eating Brooke gathered up Jenny from Karen and the three of them headed off to get ready to meet everyone at the beach house for their last night in Tree Hill for awhile.


	20. a secret exposed

Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, and Jake all meet at the beach house for their last night in Tree Hill before heading back to school. They would have the beach house all to themselves. Lucas and Nathan were grilling for dinner. Jake's parents had finally convinced him to let them take care of Jenny for one night. Both Jake and Brooke wanted to bring her, but his parents figure they should spend one night alone together with their friends. As they all arrive Nathan and Lucas start the fire because it is getting late and everyone is getting hungry. Once they are done they decide to join their friends. The girls and Jake were sitting out by the beach by a nice bonfire. Nathan and Lucas handed everyone a beer that had been conveniently left in the fridge. The girls were chatting together in hushed voices and Jake was staring out at the water.

Nathan and Haley decided that they were going to keep their engagement a secret until tonight when they announced it to all their friends. Haley had decided to keep her ring in her pocket. She was not sure when the perfect time was, but they are for sure is going to announce the news tonight.

The guys decided to join everyone and soon they were all wrapped up in conversation. Everyone was glad that they were able to take a break from school but they were looking forward to getting back. Everyone was relaxing when Brooke finally brought up basketball season. "So are you guys excited to finally play college basketball in a game!" Nathan, Lucas, and Jake all looked at each other. They all had the same fear. "What you guys are going to have girls throwing themselves at you" Haley was laughing. "I am not worried about the girls, cause god knows I could get any girl I wanted" jokingly gave Haley a hug while saying this…" but I am worried about playing, some of those guys could go pro" Lucas and Jake definitely agreed with Nathan. Peyton knew it was time to reassure the boys. "Yes but think about it, this was all three of your dreams to play college ball, and you are playing at one of the best schools in the country. Also think about it after a game you get to come back to us and some nice massages." "Well Peyt, I am not sure about the massages, but def Nate will get some dinner".

The guys were still worried but the girls decided to change the subject. "It seems so weird that we are in college right now. I remember all the great times we had at this beach house in high school " Brooke was remembering most of her drunken nights. "Brooke most of those times we had here, you were drunk" laughed Jake. Brooke began to pout. "Not all of those nights were drunk, and I can definitely still remember some stuff that happened here even if I was drunk" With that Brooke began looking at Peyton. Peyton put her head down. Haley was wondering what was going on now. "Brooke, care to share with the class?" Peyton was hoping that Brooke would not mention anything. Brooke looked over at Peyton. "Its not my story to share, ask Peyton." Haley looks over and Peyton with her eyes really wanting to know what Brooke was talking about. Peyton did not keep many secrets form Haley. After seeing the look from Haley Peyton finally gave in and decided to tell the story.

"Well if it is what I am thinking about I guess it might as well be told. Get if out in the open." Lucas had no idea that Peyton was going to expose one of their secrets, at in a way he had hoped forgotten about. " Well I guess it was memorial day weekend of junior year. We were all at the beach house enjoying the lovely weather. After a day of hanging out in the sun and drinking, and then that night drinking even more everyone was pretty exhausted and went to bed. Well Brooke didn't go to bed she had passed out on the floor of the room Lucas and I were staying in. I didn't realize she was there until I looked down awhile later." Lucas all of a sudden knew exactly what Peyton and Brooke were talking about. The only thing he didn't know was the fact that Brooke was on the floor and had heard the entire thing. He wasn't exactly happy that this moment was being told to everyone but figured it wouldn't hurt anyone. "So Lucas and I were lying in bed, really really, tired and talking. All of a sudden Lucas rolled over and asked me to marry him. At first I was not sure if he was joking or he was saying this because he was drunk. When I looked at him I realized that although he was drunk, he was acting sober and he actually meant it. At first I was not sure what to do… I thought about it for a few minutes and then decided that I did love him. So we decided to become engaged. That was the end of the conversation. We decided to go to sleep after that. The next morning we woke up and remembered the night before. At first I was not sure if Lucas knew what he had said so I didn't want to bring it up and sound stupid if he was just drunk and asking. But as it turns out he was seriously asking me. Later that day after we left the beach house we went to a jewelry store and Lucas bought me a small engagement ring that didn't even look like one. We decided not to tell anyone. We were engaged the entire summer, but then as it turns out we decided that we should not get married right away so we decided to become "unengaged" at the very end of the summer before senior year started. We decided to see where we were when we graduated and go from there. Although we seemed like friends through out the school year and it seems as if at times we were distant it was because we were working everything out. Well mainly I was trying to figure out what I wanted."

Peyton was actually glad in a sense that this secret was out. Lucas didn't know how to feel. Brooke was shocked, she had known about the part when Lucas had proposed but that was all she had remembered, she had no idea that Peyton had said yes and they were actually engaged. Well Haley and Nathan had no idea and were sitting there in shock.

"Wow wasn't that a nice surprise" Lucas was trying to laugh it off. He knew Haley would not let him get off that easily and that he would hear about it later. Probably get yelled at for the fact that Luke never told her.

**Ok so the reason it took me so long to update was the fact that my hard drive crashed, yup 2 weeks before finals, so my life sucked… remember 10 reviews **


	21. the consequences

Haley was really shocked to hear this news. She thought that Lucas told her everything, at least everything big and an engagement is definitely a big thing. Another thing Haley could not understand was the fact that they had broken up and not really kept their engagement. In a sense this scared her. She was afraid the same thing might happen to her and Nathan as well. Nathan noticed that Haley's mood had changed and he was afraid for the worst. He figured talking to her might make her feel better.  
"Hales why don't you come with me to check on the BBQ, I know I am starting to get hungry" Haley decided to go and help him. This left Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas all alone to talk.

"I cant believe we just told everyone that story." Peyton was shocked, she figured that no one would ever find out about it or figure it out. "Peyton at least we got it out in the open, no more secrets from everyone." Peyton did have to say she was not overly thrilled with Brooke for mentioning this lovely fact, but then again Brooke didn't know the entire story behind it. Just a small drunken part that she remembered.

Nathan was checking on the BBQ, which was coming along nicely. Haley was drinking something and just staring off into the ocean. "Hales what are you thinking about? Are you mad that Lucas or Peyton never told you?" "I am not really worried about that. I am more worried about our engagement. I mean what will make ours work and theirs did. I mean you see them now, and they are in love, why didn't their engagement last? What makes us different?" Nathan was not sure how to respond to this question. He never had the best family to use as a role model for marriage and love, but he figured he would figure it out on his own. "We will make it work. Just because it didn't work for one of our friends it doesn't meant it wont work for us. We are different from them. Also we will make it work. Please relax, I love with you all my heart." Haley was relieved she felt better now. "Does this mean you don't want to tell everyone?" Nathan was not sure it was a good idea to bring up to subject now in front of everyone, but he figured he would let Haley make the decision. "I figure we can wait a little longer. What is the rush!"

Haley and Nathan rejoined the group who were laughing about something. "Does everyone feel better now" Lucas said with a playful smile. "Yes Luke, I feel better, but just to let you know we werent talking about you. I know that you love to think everyone is always talking about you." Haley always knew how to get to Lucas. "So what were you guys talking about?" Nathan wanted to know.

"We were just talking about some more good times we spent here" Brooke chimed in. "Like after prom, during the summer. All those lovely parties and also bonfires. Also who could forget the boytoy night" Everyone started laughing when Brooke brought up that night. There were some good memories there and also life changing memories. At times Nathan and Haley wished they were back in highschool where life was so easy. Lucas and Jake both loved college life. It was so different and for Jake it was a lot easier with Jenny. Brooke liked college in a sense but also missed being the most popular one and head cheerleader. Peyton really did care about either one at all. She had survived highschool and had great memories and so far college was just as good

sorry it was short, it is hard to get motivation write right now, with the weather as nice as it is and the fact that I have 2 more weeks left till summer break

**pleases review, at least 5 reviews to continue**


	22. Chapter 22

SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE I HAD FINALS AND STUFF LIKE THAT, BUT I AM DONE WITH SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER, SO BESIDES WORK I HAVE TONS OF TIME TO UPDATE!

As much as everyone was glad to be home they were all super excited to go back to school. Lucas, Jake, and Nathan were excited for basketball, Haley was excited to be back to school because she loved classes. Brooke and Peyton were just excited to be back. Everyone had realized that although they loved home and missed everyone college is where they belonged at the moment. Jake hadn't told anyone about Emily and how much she was trying to get into Jenny's life again.

They all boarded the airplane and were headed back to the West Coast. As soon as the boys got back they were going to practice. The had their first game in a few weeks and the coach told the team they were going to be doing double practices before the first game to make sure they were readying. Although Lucas, Nathan, and Jake were excited about playing college ball they were scared as well. It would never be like highschool again. The girls of course would be there but still their parents or Whitey would not be.

Lucas and Peyton slept most of the trip. Jake passed out and got the much needed sleep while Brooke took care of Jenny. Nathan and Haley stayed awake the entire time. Both were to excited about the engagement to sleep. Haley had put the ring back on for the flight, but so far no one had noticed. Haley and Nathan were talking about how to tell everyone. Nathan came up with an idea he thought was good, "why don't we just wait and see if anyone notices the ring on your finger. If someone notices we will explain and tell the truth. If no one notices then we will tell them Friday before the game. How does that sound?" Haley laughed at the idea and then thought about it for a few minutes. She realized that was a good idea. "I like the idea, I wonder if anyone is going to notice? I am going to laugh if no one does." Haley knew it was a lie she knew that Brooke would be the first to notice considering Brooke always noticed new accessories and clothing.

After awhile Haley and Nathan finally drifted off to sleep, although the plane landed and hour later so they didn't really get that much sleep. After the plane landed everyone collected their bags, of course Brooke had a ton and with all the baby stuff Jake was loaded down. Nathan decided to help Jake carry Brooke's bags as well as his own. They finally got a cab and put all the bags in and headed back to their dorms. Haley was so happy to lie down in her bed and relax she was tired with the time change and everything. After awhile she was sound asleep. Peyton was busy drawing, she had a lot of feelings pent up from the break and she wanted to draw to get it all out. Brooke decided to go for a run, she was glad to be back at school. Jake, Nathan, and Lucas headed back to their room only to find someone waiting for both Jake and also Lucas.

Neither Jake nore Lucas were happy with who was at the door. Nathan decided just to walk in and let the four of them deal with everything. He was too tired and happy from the trip to want to deal with everything.

Jake saw that Emily wanted to talk. He was not sure if he was ready or not to have a chat with her. He felt he needed some time to prepare what he wanted to say. His feelings towards the subject were all jumbled. He deiced to just approach her now. "Emily, I know youn want ot talk and we need to talk but today isnt a good day, I just got back from break and am exhausted. Can we meet for lunch maybe on Thursday?"

Waiting for Lucas was the girl that had had a crush on him since day one. She had always tried to steal Lucas away from Peyton and it wasn't going to happen this time

**MORE TOMORROW I PROMISE, PLEASE REVIEW, NEED AT LEAST 4**


	23. found out

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE… THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW, THEY ARE THE REASON WHY I WRITE

Lucas was still on edge after his encounter with the girl Emma that had been trying to get with him. He was not sure if he should tell Peyton or just ignore it. He knew that he loved Peyton and that Peyton loved him so he figured that is all that he needed she did not need to know what was going on, since nothing was on his end. Lucas decided to unpack a little and take a nap. As he laid down and tried to fall asleep he realized it was hard falling asleep without Peyton right next to him. He decided he would go look for her.

Peyton was in her room drawing while both Haley and Brooke were napping. Peyton was tired as well but she had gotten so use to falling asleep with Lucas she knew it would be hard to fall asleep on her own. As she was thinking this is heard a knock on her door, she opened it to find Lucas standing there looking as if he had just been woken up. Peyton knew exactly why he was there, "Cant sleep either?" Lucas just nodded and with those big puppy dog eyes he has she knew exactly what he wanted.

Although she could not complain because she was tired as well. They both fell asleep and were waken by Brooke and Haley's chatter. Both Brooke and Haley awoke to find Peyton and Lucas snuggled together looking so cute, both with big smiles on their faces. Brooke and Haley both thought it was cute. At a time Brooke might have been jealous, angry, or annoyed, but now she was happy for her best friends. Haley knew exactly what it was like to fall asleep in the arms of someone you love. She could not wait till her and Nathan got married so they could do it all the time. Haley was sill shocked that no one had noticed the ring yet.

Once all four of them were awake they decided to head back to the guys suite and see what the two other guys were up to. Plus everyone was starving. Once they found that Nathan and Jake were up they all decided to go out for some dinner. Jake at first was not sure if he should take Jenny since she was really crabbing and tired with the time change and everything but Brooke convinced him to, plus Brooke wanted to spend time with Jenny, she had missed the girl the few days they had been somewhat apart.

They all decided to grab a bite to eat at this good restaurant called Max's. Everyone was eating food when all of a sudden Haley leaned across the table to get some Ketchup and both Brooke and Peyton noticed Haley's hand. They gave each other a look and was trying to see who would bring up the subject first. Through eye contact it was decided that Brooke would be the first to initiate the subject. None of the guys even knew what they were looking or thinking about, which was completely normal for these guys.

"Hales I have a small tiny question"

"Yes Brooke" Haley figured she knew what it was about but wanted to drag this out

"Well I was just noticed your lovely new manicure and I saw a new piece of jewlrey that I do not remember buying with you."

Haley help up her hand, "You mean this?"

Peyton interjected, "Yes I don't remember buying that with you either"

Nathan started laughing. Lucas and Jake finally realized what was going on. Lucas was the first to respond.

"Should I be offering congratulations?" From the big smile on both Nathan and Haley's face he knew the answer before anyone actually voiced it. With that everyone started talking and hugging Nathan and Haley. They were all happy for their friends.

"Hales, I just have one question" Lucas was not sure how to ask this but figuring since it was his brother that was engaged to his best friend, "When did this happen"

"Well I asked Haley over Thanksgiving break and we were going to tell everyone that last night at the beach house but figured after Lucas and Peyton's story came out that maybe we should wait a little while and then Haley came up with a good idea on the plane to see who would notice it first, if no one noticed it we were goig to tell everyone by the weeks end."

Everyone was excited that they were going to get married. Especially the girls, this meant lots of planning and shopping.

After getting back to the suite it hit everyone that not only did they start school again and had a ton of work to do to prepare for the upcoming weeks of finals and everything, but that basketball season started which meant for them road trips away from the ones they loved.

Jake was not happy to leave Jenny or Brooke for that one. He knew that Brooke would look after her so that was one less fear and he figured that Emily wouldn't come around for a long time after their last chat, plus he knew Brooke could take care of both herself and Jenny if she did come around.

Lucas did not want to leave Peyton, not only did he love her with all his heart but Emma was a cheerleader and he did not want to be stuck with her on road trips all weekend long. He was not afraid that he was EVER going to do anything, but he worried she would try stuff and also just make his life hell nad be annoying the entire time they were gone.

Nathan did not want to leave Haley. He knew he would miss waking up to her every morning, miss snuggling with her at night and miss just being around her. There was always a phone to hear her voice but he knew it wouldn't be the same.

Thank god their first basketball game was a home game, which meant the guys would be with their girls after the game. Also Karen and Deb had talked about coming out to watch the first game. Although no one had heard from them, they were not sure what was going to happen. They wouldn't mind seeing Karen and Deb again but also it would make it easier to party afterwards if parents werent there, cause of course after the first home basketball game there has to be tons of parties.

**PLEASE I NEED AT LEAST 6 REVIEW TO CONTINUE… NEXT ONE WILL HAVE DRAMA AND ALSO THE FIRST BASKETBALL GAME**


	24. the first game

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, SORRY WORK HAS BEEN INCREDIBILY BUSY AND KICKING MY ASS, I PROMISE ANOTHER UPDATE BY THE END OF THE WEEKEND

So finally it was time for the first basketball game. Everyone was excited. This meant the guys were going to play and the girls were watching just like back in highschool. Karen was planning on coming out but at the last minute a disaster happened at Tric.

The guys had been excited the entire week but also had been worked really hard by their coach. They were coming home exhausted every day and not wanting to do any work. Haley, being the good student she was, she made sure that all three boys were doing their homework. Haley knew first hand that Nathan was worried, he kept having nightmares about the game and worrying that he wasn't going to win and make a mistake. Lucas was wasn't as worried as Nathan. He decided that whatever happened he couldn't do anything about it. Jake was glad he got to play while Brooke was watching. Plus Jenny never came to any of his games in highschool, and now she was old enough and Brooke was going to bring her to the game.

Nathan was glad Haley was going to be there like usual, but this time it was different she has his financee, not just his girlfriend. So now that everyone knew the girls were planning the wedding like crazy. The guys were getting sick of all the planning with the girls trying to get their opinion. All they wanted to do was show up and do their parts.

The first game was starting. The girls were sitting in the front row in the center so they could get a great view. Jenny loved watching her dad play. She kept jumping up and down trying to get out to see her dad. Brooke was trying her hardest to hold jenny still. Finally after the game had gone on for a little while jenny calmed down a little bit. She sat down and watched the entire game. She was extremely alert whenever Jake had the ball. At ½ time Jenny wanted to go see her father while they were shooting around so Brooke took her on the floor. No one really knew Jake's story at school. He had tried to keep it a little secret because he did not want a ton of people feeling sorry for himself. Everyone looked up and noticed this basketball player playing with a little girl who was in his arms shooting a basketball. Everyone around Haley and Peyton started talking about how cute it was. No one had any idea why this girl was on the basketball court.

After a little while the game resumed and Jenny was placed back in Brooke's arms. By the end of the game Stanford won by 20 points, and the three freshmen were the hit of the day. Nathan had scored 20 points, Lucas scored 23, and Jake had scored 15. Everyone was excited to have these great players. The girls decided to head back to the suite and wait for the guys to shower and have their after game lecture. After awhile Brooke decided to put Jenny to sleep since she was so excited and warn out from the game.

The girls went back to the wedding planning and so turned on the tv. They were also exhausted. Although Brooke and Peyton were sure there were tons of after parties they were all exhausted from the previous week and ready for bed. After awhile the three girls ended up falling asleep on the coach and floor. The guys finally walked in. They had gone out to a party just with the other team mates for a little while. They stayed maybe an hour and then came home to find the girls all asleep and Jenny asleep in her bed. Nathan found Haley sleeping curled up in the couch so cute, he decided to pick her up and take her to bed. She did not move at all as he laid her down on the bed and soon he was fast asleep cuddled up next to her dreaming about the night's basketball game. Jake decided to wake up Brooke and to go into their room quietly. Brooke finally awoke still very very tired and soon the two of them were fast asleep. Jake had decided to bring Jenny in the bed as well so the three of them were sleeping. Just like Brooke Jenny did not wake at all. Lucas was so exhausted he did not want to walk anywhere so he decided to join Peyton on the couch. As he laid down she moved to fit into him and they were soon asleep. Peyton dreaming about her future life with Lucas, while Lucas dreamed about school and also basketball.

Jake awoke really early the next morning to find Jenny and Brooke still asleep. In the last couple of weeks he had noticed how similar Brooke and Jenny actually were. They both slept like the dead, right now Jake was getting out of bed and moving around and the two girls were still sleeping and not moving at all. Also they both had high energy late in the day but lovedl to sleep in, in the morning. Jenny's hair was also turning a darker shade of brown, just like Brooke's. Jake knew this was genetics coming from her mother but he liked to this Jenny was going to turn out like Brooke instead of Nikki.

**PLEASE REVIEW NEED SOME REVIEW… OR JUST REVIEW BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE NICE AND KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE REVIEWS**


	25. Chapter 25

All three boys were excited that they had survived their first game and now felt as if they could play at the college level. Now they could focus more on their school work considering they had huge midterms coming up, plus Haley and Nathan had started planning the wedding. As much as Brooke and Peyton were excited about their best friend getting married, the two of them were jealous. They loved their boyfriends and also would love to get married. Brooke never felt that she would ever want to get married and settle down but after being with Jake and also Jenny she is noticing how much she wants to settle down. Peyton knew that Lucas was the one for her she just didn't want to rush into anything.

Nathan and Haley decided to take one day off of planning the wedding and studying for finals, they wanted to enjoy themselves. They decided to spend the day in San Francisco. Little did Haley know that Nathan was going to pamper her all day. He knew that she was stressed with planning a wedding and getting all her school work done since she took such a heavy course load. Nathan had planned for the two of them to go to the spa at the Four Seasons and then stay the night. Of course while Haley was getting some of her treatments done Nathan had some other secret stuff to take care of.

While Nathan and Haley were in the city Lucas, Jake, Brooke, Peyton, and Jenny all decided to head out to the beach. Jenny was really excited for the beach she kept talking the entire way there. Jake use to bring her to the beach all the time when they were back in Tree Hill so she missed it. Brooke thought it was cute how excited this one little girl could get. Both Lucas and Peyton sat quietly in the front. Both deep in thought. Jake and Brooke noticed this but neither one commented on it thinking their friends would work everything out and talk to them when the time was right. Finally they got to the beach and as soon as the car was parked Jenny ran out onto the beach. Everyone laughed and Jake ran after her to make sure she didn't go in the water (it is really cold). For awhile everyone was just laying down, some were studying and read books for finals while others were relaxing and Jenny was building her sandcastle. Brooke looked up and decided it would be fun to join Jenny, she had not built a sand castle in the longest time. After Brooke went to join Jenny,

Peyton decided she would take a walk. She wanted to be alone to think about her thoughts. As she started to get up and walk Lucas joined her. After walking for a few minutes Lucas broke the silence. "Ok babe whats wrong? You havent talked to me for almost a day and that is not normal even when something happens."

Peyton knew that Lucas was right she usually did talk to him when she was mad, he was the easiest to talk to, however this subject was hard to bring up. "OK the thing is when we got home from thanksgiving I decided not to just go back to the room I quickly went to your suite to drop off something you had forgotten and I saw you talking to some chick, I forgot her name." Lucas just stared at her he had no idea that Peyton had saw that, and he was also worried that it took her this long to tell him. He thought that they were behind her days when she kept everything hidden.

"Peyton the girl you saw is someone that has been harassing me. She keeps coming up to me and asking if I wanted to go out or whatever, althought I always tell her that I am in love with my girlfriend. She wont leave me alone, that was another one of her attempts."

Peyton felt better now that she heard it from Lucas she knew that he would never cheat or her she just got worried for a little while. Afterall she has never felt this way towards anyone before and she did not want to loose Lucas. She knew he was not one of the stars of a famous basketball team and all the girls wanted him. "Peyton I know you are worried since I am on the basketball team, but really I love you with all my heart I am not going to cheat on you"

That put Peyton's mind at ease. The two of them continued to take a walk eventually they turned around and on their way back they found a gorgeous cliff to sit and watch the sun set. After that they continued to walk back once more thinking that Jake and Brooke might be getting worried. They were right. As soon as Brooke saw Peyton she ran over and gave her a big hug. She had been worried about her best friend. With the hug Brooke saw a smile on Peyton's face. "Finally a smile!" Brooke was glad she leaned in and whispered "Does that mean you and Broody worked everything out again?"

Peyton hugged Brooke and whispered. "Possibly I don't know yet, we talked but I still have a few reservations" Brooke was not sure what to think of this. She always thought that Peyton and Lucas had a good relationship. Better than her relationship with Lucas ever was. Now Brooke was worried, she hoped nothing serious was going on between the two of them. She decided to call Haley when she had a chance and put a plan into action.

Finally they all got back to the dorms and Jenny was passed out in the backseat lying on both Brooke and Jake. Jake carried her off to bed and said goodbye to Brooke. Brooke had decided that she wanted to put her plan into action now so she was going back to her dorm room. She knew that Peyton was probably going to stay the night with Lucas, even though they were having some sort of problems.

As soon as Brooke got back to her dorm she immediately called Haley. At first Haley didn't pick up and Brooke wasn't surprised she knew what Nathan had planned for her, but she left a worried message knowing that her tutor girl would not let her down and call her at somepoint. A few minutes later Brooke's cell phone went off alerting her to the fact that Haley was calling. She picked up her phone right away.

"Brooke whats wrong, we are coming home now." Brooke started to laugh a little bit. Nothing is extremely wrong I am just worried about Lucas and Peyton they were acting really weird today, Weirder than normal and it scares me that something is going on in their relationship. I am afraid that they are going to break up.

Haley thought about this for a moment and then come up with the same conclusion that Brooke did, they needed a plan.

**PLEASE REVIEW, SORRY IT TAKES ME SO LONG TO UPDATE MY WORK SCHEDULE IS CRAZY RIGHT NOW**


	26. thinking

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I NEED MORE NEXT TIME TO KNOW PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY

After talking on the phone for about an hour Haley and Brooke came up with a plan. Brooke felt that she could not sleep and put their plan into action tomorrow morning.

Haley stayed up at night worrying about Lucas and Peyton. Although they had a plan she was still afraid it would not work. After a little while of tossing and turning Haley ended up waking up Nathan, which she had not meant to do. Nathan was the type of person that needed his sleep. "Hales what's wrong, why cant you sleep?" Nathan was afraid something was seriously wrong with Haley, maybe she was doubting them getting married. Haley gave him the relief he needed. She gave him a deep kiss and simply said, "I am worried about Peyton and Lucas. She is asking weird and closing up and we all know that when Peyton starts closing up there is something seriously wrong." Nathan knew this was true so he asked Haley what she was going to do about it. " Well I am hoping that Peyton fixes whatever is wrong before we get home, if not Brooke and I are locking her in the dorm room until she tells us what is wrong. After that Nathan and Haley both went to bed. Both of them dreaming about their wedding and their future together. Although Nathan and Lucas were not always close Nathan knew that Lucas really wanted this relationship to work out, Lucas had even been mentioning marriage to Nathan. Well maybe not mentioning but casually hinting at it.

Back at school Brooke and Jake were sleeping and Jenny woke up with a nightmare. Brooke looked over and saw that Jake was dead asleep so Brooke decided to handle it. She walked over to Jenny's crib and picked her up. She took her over to a rocking chair Jake had brought from home and started rocking Jenny as well as singing to her. Brooke didn't know any little kids songs so she decided to sing one of her favorite songs by Gavin DeGraw, "I don't want to be". In the middle of her singing Jake woke up and secretly looked over at Brooke and Jenny. After checking to make sure both were ok he went back to sleep with a smile on his face, he knew that he had found someone who would love his child like he did, like their own.

Peyton had decided that she was going to sleep in her dorm room tonight. She needed a little while to think by herself and everything. Lucas agreed after some argument. He knew Peyton and knew that she needed time to herself. Peyton knew that the girl Lucas was with meant nothing but she always worried about people cheating on her. She was worried about being left.

Lucas stayed up all night he could not sleep at all. He had tried but he kept tossing and turning. He couldn't turn his mind off. He kept thinking about Peyton and his life with her. He knew that he wanted to be with her forever. He was just not sure if she wanted to be with him. Finally after a long night of tossing and turning he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to a loud crash coming from the living room. He decided to investigate what the noise was since he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. He walked out to find Nathan and Haley living on the floor laughing.

"What the hell is going on" Lucas didn't even want to know.

"Sorry we were trying to be quiet and not wake everyone considering it was like 6 in the morning but we didn't turn on the lights and dumbass here (pointing to Nathan) tripped over one of Jenny's toys and took me down with him."

All Lucas could do was laugh. Both of them were still lying on the floor. Since Lucas knew neither were hurt he decided to change and go for a run. After running for awhile and not knowing where he was going he ended up at the quad. When he stopped he realized that he ended up at the place where Peyton and him first kinda decided to date. When he got there he sat down and started thinking. Just as he was deep in thought he heard someone come up behind him.

Tbc

**Please review, if I get more than 10 reviews I PROMISE I will update tonight because I have nothing to do**


	27. open relationships, the truth

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER, I HAVE CLASSES, MOVING INTO A NEW APARTMENT, AND JUST COLLEGE LIFE HAS KILLED ME THESE PAST TWO MONTHS BUT I AM GOING TO TRY HARDER AND UPDATE SOONER CAUSE ALL THE REVIEWS ARE SO POSITIVE! 

Lucas felt someone behind him and her turned around. He was hoping he would see Peyton behind him. He was beginning to worry about her and all her problems. He had always known Peyton had a lot of problems and that was one thing that Lucas loved about her how strong she was and how she let nothing rattle her. As he turned around unforunately he did not see Peyton he saw the one person he really didn't not want to see, Emma. He had no idea why Emma would even be out here this early and in this exact location. "What do you want Emma, now is not a good time"

Emma a little crushed that Lucas was not too happy to see her, "I saw you sitting here and figured that maybe you would want to talk or something." Lucas gave her a very loving look (sarcasm). "As much as I do want to talk to someone, you are the last person I want to go and talk to right now. Why don't you just leave me alone like I have been telling you over and over I am in love with my girlfriend and nothing is going to change that."

Lucas did not know that Peyton had seen him and leave and actually followed once she saw that Emma was going out as well. She had overheard the entire thing and knew that Lucas did love her and she knew that Emma might not give up but she was comfortable enough in the relationship now after tonight that she didn't need to worry about Lucas cheating on her. Peyton decided that now was a good time to make her presence known. When Lucas looked back from Emma he saw Peyton walking towards him. He saw that she had a smile on her face and now he was extremely confused. "Peyt what are you doing here?" Peyton gave Lucas a big hug and kiss. She looked over and saw that Emma was walking way. So one mission was accomplished. Now she only had to tell Lucas really what was bothering her.

Lucas saw that Peyton was excited and overjoyed and he was super confused. He could not figure out why she would be so happy. Lucas figured that if she saw him with Emma she was going to think something different that what was actually going on given their history. This was not the case. "Peyt as much as I love to see you happy, what is going on? You have got me so confused". Peyton started to laugh. "Ok laughing was not something I figured would happen" Lucas was getting even more frustrated and the brooding lines were beginning to show. Peyton could not help but laugh. "Lucas, you know sometimes I don't have the worlds highest self-esteem, especially compared to Brooke and Hales, so I was beginning to worry that you would get bored of me and maybe find someone else. I mean we have been together awhile, well on and off and have known each for what seems like forever and we arent exactly the most exciting and entertaining couple, plus you are after all a big basketball star here and I know that girls want you." As Lucas was listening to all of this, it was finally making sense. He engulfed Peyton into a big hug. He knew that she had been worried for awhile and her sharing all this information and emotion was a big deal for her, after all the Peyton he knew in high school would never have shared any of this. She would have kept it bottled up. "Peyton there is nothing to worry about at all, I don't want anyone else, I have never wanted anyone else, all I want is u, now and forever." Lucas didn't realize it but at the time it sounded like a proposal. Peyton picked up on it slightly but decided not to mention anything about it. Lucas and Peyton sat there for a little while longer snuggled against each other since the cold was starting to come in. Finally Lucas looked over at Peyton and saw her eyes begin to get droopy from being tired, he decided it was a good time to go back. He stood up "hop on, I will give you a piggy back ride to the suite, that way you wont have to walk". Usually Peyton loved those rides and she did again tonight she was just too tired to say anything, the weight of the emotional talk and everything building up had made her super tired.

Peyton and Lucas finally made it back to the suite to find all the lights on and Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Brooke up and waiting for them. They were taken aback, they figured that since they were so tired everyone else would be in bed, considering they all had early morning classes. Haley decided to be the first one to speak up, "Does anyone want to explain what happened tonight and why a certain too people are coming home so late" She looked straight at Lucas and Peyton. Peyton was exhausted but knew that tonight was going to be long, she was going to have to answer all of Brooke and Haley's questions. Lucas knew this was coming, even though he also knew the guys were going to want to get some answers as well, but he figured with early classes and practice everyone needed sleep, plus Peyton looked like she was going to fall asleep standing up right there in the living room. "How about we all get some sleep, you four can think about your questions, and I am sure tomorrow at the crack of dawn you can get them all answered". Everyone thought about this for a minute as Lucas and Peyton were walking to their room. Finally they got inside and figured all was good and they would be grilled tomorrow. Peyton climbed into bed looking forward to falling asleep in Lucas's arms when she heard a knock on the door. Slowly the door opened and Haley peaked her head inside. "Hey I just wanted to say goodnight, I know Luke is in the bathroom, but I am happy you two worked everything out, you are always much happier when you are with him." Peyton got a big smile on her face "Thanks Hales, I am happy with him, does this mean no questions tomorrow morning?" Haley started laughing "Are you kidding me, the minute the three of us girls are together in our room there are going to be tons of questions, prepare yourself Brooke has already started talking a mile a minute, Jake is trying to calm her down, I am sure she is writing a list of questions in her head right now". Peyton could not help by smile, that was her best friend that she knew and loved. Haley saw that Lucas was coming out of the bathroom and walking towards the room. "Well that is my cue to leave, I see Luke coming but have a good night, sweet dreams." As Lucas walked in he said goodnight to Haley. As much as he loved his best friend he really wanted to be alone with his girlfriend. He didn't care that in just a few hours he had to be up super early for basketball practice. He loved the time he spent alone with Peyton, whether it be just snuggling in bed together, her drawing while he read, the two of them talking, them having sex, anything he loved spending time with her. As he crawled into bed he felt her snuggled up against him. "Hmmm I love this feeling" Lucas said while pulling her in close. Peyton started to soon fall asleep while Lucas starred off into space for awhile just thinking. He had so much on his mind he didn't know where to begin.

As Lucas was pondering Brooke was now wide awake and couldn't go back to bed, she was took excited. Poor Jake was exhausted from early morning practices, class, and Jenny. Thank god Jenny had slept through all the excitement earlier, he did not want to have to deal with an overzealous Brooke tomorrow as well as a cranky Jenny. "Brooke please lets get some sleep" Jake begged. He knew there was no point she had already started talking a mile a minute and planning things. Brooke talking to no one, "I cant believe it, they are together maybe this is finally it, I think Lucas is going to propose, oh my god what would we wear, when would it happen, everything is going to be so good, yay". Jake couldn't help but laugh, "Babe they just worked out some problems Lucas isnt going to propose just cause of that, I think you have awhile before you get to plan a wedding, or anything else for that matter." Brooke wouldn't believe it, "Nope the two of them are going to get engaged soon I can feel it, it is in my bones and I am never wrong about anything like that." All Jake could do was nod his head and soon he fell asleep, worried that Brooke wouldn't be sleeping he awoke a couple hours later to find her completely passed out with a big smile on her face. He knew that when her best friend was happy Brooke was always happy, he loved that about her, the fact that the smallest things to anyone else were super important to her and always made her happy. With all the talk of marriage he began to think, afterall Jenny was getting older and him and Brooke had been together for awhile, who knew things were working out well the way they were right now

Ok so finally I updated, I promise to update again by the end of the week thistime for sure, I am just getting back into writing stories, please at least 10 reviews though for me to update no joke if I don't update… hmm I will think of something


	28. the big game and sickness

See I am updating really quickly now 

The next few weeks everyone was busy writing papers and studying for finals since spring break was coming up in a few short weeks. Although most kids were going away to spring break to some warm fabulous places like Hawaii or Mexico, Jake, Peyton, Jenny, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were all going home to their dysfunctional little town they called home and missed dearly. Before they leave the boys had to deal with a big basketball game. The rivarly between Stanford and Cal was known throughout the Bay Area, and always intensified when sports came into the picture. It was now Monday and on Saturday the big Stanford vs. Cal game was going to happen. The coach had been riding them hard because he knew how important the game was not only to the players but also the school and the students. He instituted mandatory morning practices and afternoon practices. The morning practices were killing Jake. He was use to his little routine with Jenny and Brooke. This included them waking up and Jake spending some quality time with his daughter. Usually at night Jake was too busy to really spend time with Jenny. Every morning while Brooke took forever to get ready Jake and Jenny would have breakfast together, get ready, read a story and prepare for the day. Jake loved just playing with his daughter and he knew that these practices were taking away from that time. At least he would have all of spring break to enjoy his family. He knew these mornings were hard on Brooke as well and he felt bad having to put Jenny getting ready on her. Jake knew how much Brooke loved Jenny, but still it wasn't fair to her, she was his daughter he had the responsibility.

Both Lucas and Nathan had been nervous for the game for a little while, and now as the days were getting closer they definitely were getting more nervous for a variety of reasons. The coach had told both of them that scouts were going to be at the game. Also both had to deal with Dan being in town. Lucas was excited that Karen was coming as well. Nathan knew that Deb was coming but he wasn't sure how he felt, he never had had a perfect relationship with his mom but being in college they had been working on it. Having Dan there though was scaring both the boys. They knew that since it was a big game Dan would be making his little comments and riding both of them hard. Plus neither one liked their father and knew their father was always living through them and since scouts were there for the NBA Dan would be all over that.

The girls could sense that everyone was getting nervous. Haley noticed that Nathan was not sleeping as well and also was talking in his sleep more, which was entertaining for her but also driving her insane since she wasn't getting a good nights sleep as well. Haley knew that after tonight she would have to go back to her dorm and sleep there since the coach hated when the players spent nights with their girlfriends right before big games.

Peyton was dealing with the same thing with Lucas, except Lucas was just brooding more and wasn't speaking that much. He started reading more and almost became obsessed with his school work and the play book.

Finally the night had come and Peyton, Brooke, and Haley knew they would be sleeping alone back in their dorm room. All three started getting ready for bed and Brooke commented on how weird it was for all three of them to be sleeping in the room together. "I don't know if at all since we moved in all three of us have ever slept in this room together." All the girls took a moment to ponder this and started laughing. It felt like they were having a sleepover again. Finally after some long needed girl talk the girls all fell asleep. Sometime around 4 in the morning Brooke's phone started ringing. She tried to ignore it at first thinking it was someone who was crazy calling her at this hour, but after the second time she got a phonecall she looked at the caller Id and noticed it was Jake calling. Laughing she opened the phone to talk to him. "Jake, I know you cant be away from me for awhile but really, just a few more hours" Brooke thought it was so cute. As she was thinking Jake cut into her thoughts, "Brooke as much as I miss you, I am calling cause Jenny has a really high fever and I am taking her to the ER" Brooke immediately got out of bed. "Stay at the suite I will be there in one minute". She mumbled something in a rush to Haley and Peyton who were still fast asleep and rushed over to Jake's suite. She got there and found Jake pacing with Jenny who did not look good at all. Brooke went over and tooke Jenny from Jake's arms and the two of them rushed her over to the hospital…

So leaving u with a cliffhanger, what is wrong with jenny? 

**Ok so u wont know unless you review cause I really didn't get a lot last chapter and I know people had been waitinf for me to update**


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for the reviews, sorry finals took over my life for the longest time but finally I am on christmas break!

Brooke rushed Jenny and Jake over to the famed Stanford Hospital where the nurses and doctors took over and ran a bunch of tests leaving both Jake and Brooke in the dark about what was going on with poor Jenny. All Brooke knew was that when she came over Jenny was really warm, warmer than anyone should be.

While all of this was going on no one else knew, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas were all sound asleep, well some more sound than others. Haley couldn't sleep that well, it was one of the first nights she hadnt shared a bed with Nathan and she was use to fall asleep in his arms and feeling his chest rise and fall as they were sleeping. She didn't feel that tonight she felt an empty cold bed. On the other side of campus Lucas was also lying wide awake in bed staring at the ceiling but for another reason, he was worried about Dan coming into town. Although they had made some peace still it was not like they got along and at this moment he was very content with his life and relationships he knew Dan would just come and mess it up.

Back at the hospital the doctors had finally figured out what was wrong with Jenny. He had a small lung infection. Jake was worried sick he didn't know what this meant. He was afraid she was going to have to stay in the hospital. The doctor informed him, "Don't worry dad she is going to be fine. She wont even have to spend the night here. I am just going to give her some medication, it may make her more lethargic but it will clear this up in a week, don't worry. To treat her fever, just give her some tylenol."

Both Jake and Brooke were relieved. Soon they were able to see Jenny and take her home. Once home they all fell fast asleep, neither caring that Jake had a big game.

After a long nights sleep the girls decided it would be a good idea to cook their basketball boys some breakfast. No one really thought too hard for the fact that Haley was the only one that really knew how to cook. When the boys finally woke up a few hours later they found their kitchen covered in cooking stuff, flour everywhere and three girls exhausted covered in pancake batter and flour. All three boys started laughing. They knew it was cute. After a little breakfast the boys had to head to the gym. Although the game wasn't until 7:30 that night and it was now 1 in the afternoon the coach was taking their entire day up so nothing could distract them at all. Brooke was still worried about Jake. Although he knew that Jenny was going to be fine Brooke also knew that Jake couldn't get his mind off of the situation.

Since the boys were gone for the day Haley and Peyton knew that Dan, Deb, and Karen were their responsibility. They weren't going to drag Brooke into that, especially since she has to deal with Jenny and her being sick. Haley and Peyton said goodbye to Brooke and Jenny and headed up to San Francisco so pick up their in-laws or future in-laws. Haley was really nervous because she never did well with Dan and Deb. Peyton on the other hand had a good relationship with Karen. After her and Lucas started dating again Karen started acting like a second mom to Peyton. Peyton had not felt that motherly relationship for a long time a truly treasured it.

Both Karen and Deb were looking forward to seeing their sons, Dan on the other hand kept just talking about the game and how his "sons" better do well and show off their talents since some scouts were coming. Deb already knew this was going to be a rough weekend for the boys. She only hoped that Dan could control himself a little bit since they were in a different situation and place. This was no longer Tree Hill where everyone knew who he was and their history. No one at Stanford knew who Dan Scott was, let alone cared who he was and no one knew the history except a select few and those were who probably hated him the most, his sons.


	30. the big win and a secret found out

Thank you for the reviews, sorry finals took over my life for the longest time but finally I am on christmas break!

Brooke rushed Jenny and Jake over to the famed Stanford Hospital where the nurses and doctors took over and ran a bunch of tests leaving both Jake and Brooke in the dark about what was going on with poor Jenny. All Brooke knew was that when she came over Jenny was really warm, warmer than anyone should be.

While all of this was going on no one else knew, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas were all sound asleep, well some more sound than others. Haley couldn't sleep that well, it was one of the first nights she hadnt shared a bed with Nathan and she was use to fall asleep in his arms and feeling his chest rise and fall as they were sleeping. She didn't feel that tonight she felt an empty cold bed. On the other side of campus Lucas was also lying wide awake in bed staring at the ceiling but for another reason, he was worried about Dan coming into town. Although they had made some peace still it was not like they got along and at this moment he was very content with his life and relationships he knew Dan would just come and mess it up.

Back at the hospital the doctors had finally figured out what was wrong with Jenny. He had a small lung infection. Jake was worried sick he didn't know what this meant. He was afraid she was going to have to stay in the hospital. The doctor informed him, "Don't worry dad she is going to be fine. She wont even have to spend the night here. I am just going to give her some medication, it may make her more lethargic but it will clear this up in a week, don't worry. To treat her fever, just give her some tylenol."

Both Jake and Brooke were relieved. Soon they were able to see Jenny and take her home. Once home they all fell fast asleep, neither caring that Jake had a big game.

After a long nights sleep the girls decided it would be a good idea to cook their basketball boys some breakfast. No one really thought too hard for the fact that Haley was the only one that really knew how to cook. When the boys finally woke up a few hours later they found their kitchen covered in cooking stuff, flour everywhere and three girls exhausted covered in pancake batter and flour. All three boys started laughing. They knew it was cute. After a little breakfast the boys had to head to the gym. Although the game wasn't until 7:30 that night and it was now 1 in the afternoon the coach was taking their entire day up so nothing could distract them at all. Brooke was still worried about Jake. Although he knew that Jenny was going to be fine Brooke also knew that Jake couldn't get his mind off of the situation.

Since the boys were gone for the day Haley and Peyton knew that Dan, Deb, and Karen were their responsibility. They weren't going to drag Brooke into that, especially since she has to deal with Jenny and her being sick. Haley and Peyton said goodbye to Brooke and Jenny and headed up to San Francisco so pick up their in-laws or future in-laws. Haley was really nervous because she never did well with Dan and Deb. Peyton on the other hand had a good relationship with Karen. After her and Lucas started dating again Karen started acting like a second mom to Peyton. Peyton had not felt that motherly relationship for a long time a truly treasured it.

Both Karen and Deb were looking forward to seeing their sons, Dan on the other hand kept just talking about the game and how his "sons" better do well and show off their talents since some scouts were coming. Deb already knew this was going to be a rough weekend for the boys. She only hoped that Dan could control himself a little bit since they were in a different situation and place. This was no longer Tree Hill where everyone knew who he was and their history. No one at Stanford knew who Dan Scott was, let alone cared who he was and no one knew the history except a select few and those were who probably hated him the most, his sons.

After getting Karen, Deb, and Dan settled into their hotel they went over to see the guys suite. Karen and Deb were actually impressed about how clean it was and how they hadnt broken anything and looked like they were cooking and living there. Karen and Deb credited that a lot to the girls however, they never articulated that to the boys. Lucas and Nathan looked so proud that their suite was clean and their parents approved. Karen decided to start, "where are we off to now?" Lucas looked at Peyton, she knew it was her time to play tour guide. "Well Nathan and I have practice and some other team stuff so the girls are going to show you around campus and then take you to the game and we will meet you afterwards." Dan was not happy about this. He did not want to be stuck with Peyton, Karen, Haley, and Deb all afternoon. He wanted to be able to watch their practice, talk to the coach and critique everything that was going on, on the gym floor. Nathan and Lucas however were too smart and made sure that wasn't going to happen. As Dan started to protest the boys walked out of the room mumbling goodbyes.

After walking around campus and showing the parents different libraries, famous buildings, where they were living, and all different touristy areas it was time for everyone to go to the game. As Karen, Deb, and Dan walked in they realized this wasn't tree hill basketball again, this was NCAA, big stadium tons of people there watching their sons, hoping for a win! Dan as usual was trying to get down to the sidelines to talk to the boys but no one was listening, no one cared who he was or what he wanted. He was not allowed done there and was pissed. Karen and Peyton were talking about Lucas and how much he was loving Stanford and the joys of college life in general. Karen was proud of her son for accomplishing something she had never done and in a sense wishing she had. Little did anyone know she was talking college classes at the local community college.

At first there was a weird silence between Deb and Haley. Although Deb liked Haley they were never that close since both Nathan and Haley tried to avoid the Scott parents whenever possible. In fact their parents still didn't know about the engagement. Haley realized she was wearing her ring that Nathan had gave her. So far Deb hadnt noticed so she was hoping Deb wouldn't notice when she turned the band around so the stone was not showing. To her dismay, this was the one moment when Deb decided to look down and saw what Haley was doing. She soon realized they the two were engaged. Took her a moment to process, "Haley, what is that on your finger?" Haley knew she had been caught. "Oh umm, why don't we talk about it after the game, I am sure Nathan would want to be there and he also can explain more." Deb was not going to let her off the hook that easily. "Just tell me it is what I think it is."  
Haley didn't even speak she just made a simple nod. Deb decided not to inform Dan, she knew that he would be super pissed and he was already mad about the game.

As the game passed Stanford was winning by 10 points with a minute left to play. Karen loved hearing the entire crowd cheering for her son and wanting him to make the winning shot. Finally after what seemed like forever, but really a minute the game was over and Stanford had won! Now it was time to celebrate! The boys went into the locker room to change and have a pep talk and also do some interview. Like usual the girls stayed and waited. Dan kept talking about how the boys could have played better or made certain shots, Karen and Deb walked away from him cause it was annoying them.. finally after awhile the boys came out and were greatful to see their moms but Dan no where to be found.


	31. ponderings

The weekend had come and gone faster than anyone had expected. Jake and Brooke were consumed with making sure Jenny was ok. They constantly were checking on her, taking her temperature, making sure she was breathing ok, and drinking enough. For Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas the weekend passed quickly and everyone was glad about that. After the game the four of them plus the parents went out for a nice dinner, or so everyone was hoping. Dan had been especially quiet during the first part of the dinner and everyone was enjoying not having to hear his comments. Deb and Karen still didn't know about the wedding or how serious Peyton and Lucas actually were. Dan all of a sudden decided to speak up about the game. "Boys your game has gone down hill since I was there constantly". With this statement Deb and Karen both rolled their eyes and the boys were use to it. Like usual Haley started to tense up. She still knew that Dan hated her and she hated him they just tried not to talk at all.

Peyton on the other hand decided that it was finally time that someone stood up to the infamous Dan Scott. "Dan why the hell do you constantly nit pick about things that no one cares about. The boys did well tonight, they won the game, enjoyed playing and everyone enjoyed watching them. Since they have been out here I have noticed how much they have loved going to practice and playing games without their FATHER constantly making a game out of it and bringing them down."

No one knew what to say… No one had really ever stood up to Dan before and it felt good. Dan was also dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. "Excuse me Peyton, what the hell?" Peyton had, had enough she knew it was time to leave before she did or said something else. She excused herself and quickly went to the bathroom.

The night was finally over and it was Sunday. The parents were going home and then everyone could have a relaxing Sunday to get some work done and not worry anymore about seeing their parents for another few months. As Haley was saying goodbye to Deb and Karen Deb noticed something she hadnt noticed before. A ring on Haley's finger. She didn't make a comment and kept it to herself knowing that she was going to ask Haley about it back at home when there weren't other people around and no one, aka Dan, to make a big scene. If it was what she thought she was happy. She had never seen her son so happy and that was all she wanted. Plus she knew that Haley was a good influence on Nathan.

Karen was said to say goodbye to Peyton and Lucas. She missed having Lucas at home all the time. They had been so close while both were growing up that the house felt empty. She decided she was going to come out and visit a few more times, although Lucas didn't know that yet. Karen was definitely excited that Peyton and Lucas were getting along so well and so close. She always loved the two of them together and although not a ton of people understood their relationship she knew it worked and that made her happy. She knew that Peyton needed someone in her life that she could always count on, and that was her son Lucas. Karen had secretly hoped the two of them would one day get married but she decided it was too earlier for her ot be thinking about that. Yet she had no idea that Lucas was thinking the same thing, that is marriage was definitely on his mind lately.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that his brother and best friend were getting married, or maybe that he just loved Peyton so much he wanted to spend time with her. He didn't know all he knew was that Nathan and him needed to do a little shopping that might involve a ring.


End file.
